


Проект «Начало»

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Humor, Multi, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Иван Иванович – шпион внеземной цивилизации синих гуманоидов. Гилберт – представитель... эм-м... земной мужской проституции. Что может их объединять? Не «что», а «кто». Автор-псих.
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи, представленные в виде инопланетян, имеют непереводимые на другой язык говорящие имена.

— До свидания, Иван Иванович! — восхищенный лепет секретарши. Босс улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул. Впереди маячили два скучных выходных дня без болтовни с этой милой девушкой.   
Босс Иван Иванович Брагинский на самом деле не просто босс. Он инопланетянин. Но об этом, естественно, никто не знает — это военная тайна. В принципе, любой нормальный человек начал бы что-то подозревать, если бы мимо него прошел этот гигант с серыми волосами, фиолетовыми глазами, нежно-голубой кожей и тремя бирюзовыми продолговатыми камнями на лбу. Но громила мило улыбался, и народ успокаивался, правда, дело было не в улыбке, а в психическом влиянии гуманоида: он просто не мог не нравиться окружающим, вот такое вот у него излучение! Но это к лучшему. Без излучения и телепатии на грешной планете Земле шпиону Колфармустеру (ударение на третий слог) просто не выжить.  
Итак, Иван Иванович на лифте спустился на первый этаж, попрощался с работниками до понедельника (у многих были откровенно грустные мины), прошагал в холл, махнул охраннику и очутился на улице. Бесснежный ноябрьский вечер окутал босса своей тьмой и холодом, но Иван Иванович даже пальцем не моргнул: в кучу его полезных умений входило так же зрение в темноте. А насчет мороза... Колфармустер вырос на планете с температурой -197 градусов по Цельсию, вот и скажите — чего ему жалких -10 бояться?!  
Вызванный таксист, вопреки человеческой логике, уже ждал своего нанимателя (еще одна благая жертва излучения). Брагинский приблизился к машине, дернул дверцу и плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение.   
— Ну, типа, куда едем? — развернувшийся шофер вперил в Ивана нахальные зеленые глаза.  
— Домой, родненький, — босс назвал адрес и протянул деньги. Машина тронулась.  
Вглядываясь в мелькающие за окошком дома, Иван Иванович от скуки настроился на волны мыслей водителя. Тот очень хотел включить забористую музыку на всю катушку, но стеснялся («Не охота тотально портить отношения с клиентами»), переживал из-за ссоры с другом («А, типа, завтра помирюсь. Торя не кукса, вместе веселиться пойдем»), и думал, чего бы купить жене и сыну к ужину («Пельмешки?..»). Босс умилился таким мыслям и решил, что подкинет водителю денег. Просто так. Ведь Колфармустеру они, в принципе, не нужны...  
Внезапно чужая антипатия волной залила его по уши, и Брагинский вздрогнул. На самом деле ненависть предназначалась не ему, а кому-то на улице. В темном переулке толпа кого-то избивала.  
— Стой, — негромко велел Иван Иванович, и таксист послушно нажал тормоз, подъехав к тротуару. — Жди, — еще один приказ, перед тем как босс, покинув машину, скрылся в темноте.  
— Типа, как скажете... — отозвался таксист и вновь вернулся в свои мысли о семье.  
А Иван Иванович уже шагал к переулку, где пятеро подвыпивших парней мутузили одного, смутно показавшегося инопланетянину СВОИМ. Вот уже стали различимы вопли всей компании, и Брагинского залило чужой ненавистью. Ненавидели не его, а («альбиноса?») беловолосого парня. Босс решил выяснить, за что, и получил в ответ картинки, от которых моментально посинел (а чего ему делать, когда всплыла откровенная гомосексуальная порнография?). Однако он не повернул назад.  
— Кол-кол-кол-кол-кол-кол-кол-кол... — услышали нападавшие и заметили крупного человека, шедшего на них. Глаза незнакомца горели лиловым пламенем, а вокруг расползалась темно-фиолетовая аура, мгновенно выбившая из плохих людишек холодный пот. Парни завопили и бросились бежать, а Иван Иванович мысленно послал им вдогонку картину, на которой вся компания дружно сидела на кольях.  
Через несколько секунд в переулке остались только босс и избитый. Потерпевший еще дышал, и Брагинский решил взять его домой, чтобы тот не валялся тут и не мерз. Подняв на руки довольно худое и легкое тело, инопланетянин вернулся к оставленному такси. Шофер, который все это время безропотно ждал, слегка (сильно) изумился, увидев ношу заказчика, но промолчал.  
— Давай по старому адресу, — попросил босс, и водитель вырулил на дорогу. В салоне горела лампочка, и Колфармустер сделал единственный вывод, поглядев на принесенного — обознался, когда принял парня за еще одного инопланетянина. Брагинский оскорбился и огорчился. Огорчился, потому что это был стопроцентный человек, хоть и беловолосый. Оскорбился, потому что на избитом парне красовался голубой комбинезон, ну очень уж напоминавший кожный покров самого Колфармустера и его земляков. Даже бирюзовые камни на локтях были идентичны.   
— Вот так номер... — вздохнул Иван и уставился в окно.   
Двадцать минут пролетели незаметно.  
— Типа, прикатили! — сообщил водитель («Феликс, кажется?»), притормозив около трехэтажного темного дома. Босс выбрался из автомобиля с портфелем в одной руке и «найденышем» в другой.   
— Спасибо, дружище! — свободной рукой («Боже, что?!») Иван Иванович вытянул из-за пазухи несколько купюр. — Вот, держи. Это за... — он кивнул на беловолосого.  
— Да ты чо, типа! Не надо! — возмутился шофер по простоте душевной. Ну не терпел он всё похожее на взятки.  
— Бери, бери. У тебя жена, сын... — Иван наклонился, заглядывая в глаза водителя. — Пельмешков на ужин купишь...  
Распрощавшись с таксистом, босс прошагал к подъезду своего дома. Да, вся трехэтажка — его. А что? На самом деле это замаскированный космический челнок — даже заметно, как кирпичи отливают металлом. Иван Иванович набрал на электронном звонке двери шестнадцатизначный пароль и еще две цифры — свой позывной, чтобы коридор не спрашивал вредным голосом «Кого там в ночи принесло?!». Дверь открылась, впуская хозяина, плафоны на потолке приветственно зажглись.  
На лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, появилась девушка. Это была сестра Ивана Ивановича.  
— Мусик! — воскликнула она на языке родины. Подбежала поближе и замерла. — А это что?  
— Находка! — весело отозвался мужчина (или кто он там? Черт разберет этих инопланетян), вручая сестрице легкий портфель и перехватывая избитого поудобнее. — Слушай, Лезвусбэлла, что у нас на ужин? Я голоден как (непроизносимое название существа с родной планеты босса)!  
— На кухне свинина жареная, — сестра Ивана с кодовым именем Наталья сквозь стену ушла в соседнюю комнату. Брагинский хмыкнул и стал подниматься на третий этаж, где были его комнаты. Ввалившись в дверь одной из них, мужчина уложил пострадавшего на постель.   
— Эй, Хетрон! – позвал Колфармустер. — Принеси мне ужин с кухни в эту комнату!  
— Да, хозяин, — отозвался дом. Через минуту ужин прибыл на летающем столике. Иван Иванович принялся за еду, разглядывая парня, которого приволок. Босс уже выяснил, что парня звали Гилберт.

Всю ночь Гилберта мучил жар. Он вертелся и мычал сквозь сон от боли в ранах и тяжести в раскаленной голове. Иногда на том огромном пространстве, на котором он лежал, парень встречал что-то прохладное и облегченно прижимался лбом к этому чему-то в попытках остудиться. Но ночь прошла и жар потихоньку начал спадать.   
Рано утром Гилберт соизволил со стоном приоткрыть неподъемные веки. А уже через мгновение глаза не просто распахнулись, но и грозились выпасть. Еще бы — над ним было звездное небо. Только потом до Гилберта дошло, что это рисунок на потолке. Точнее звездная карта. И тут звезда упала. Парень настолько удивился, что сел. Синяки резко дали о себе знать, но Гилберт был поглощен разглядыванием помещения и не заметил боли.   
Стены металлически поблескивали, а кровать ярко синела.   
Около кровати столик со стаканом. В стакане – жидкость. Остальные вещи в комнате были парню вообще непонятны, все, кроме дивана, тоже синего.   
Внимание Гилберта привлек какой-то шелест. Повернувшись на звук, парень в тупом недоумении созерцал тотально быстрыми скачками растущий подсолнух, который с упорством психопата долбился в стекло круглого окна разноцветными лепестками.  
— Нравится? — спросил чей-то голос с дивана, и Гилберт подпрыгнул от неожиданности, поворачиваясь в сторону говорящего. Там сидел синий человек в белом костюме.  
— Чтозанах?! — выпалил Гилберт, но потом сообразил, что это невежливо. — Ты кто?  
— Брагинский Иван Иванович. Хозяин этого дома, — собеседник обвел комнату взмахом руки. — Большего тебе знать не нужно.  
— Не нужно... — на автомате повторил парень, рассеянно следя за движениями нового знакомого. Потом он резко вспомнил вчерашний вечер и встрепенулся. — А где эти?!  
— Эти убежали.  
Пауза.  
— Так, значит, ты не заказчик... — протянул Гил. Как он это определил, для босса осталось загадкой. Парень сел на кровати, откинув одеяло. — Ну тогда спасибо этому дому, пошел я... Э, а где мои шмотяры?!  
— То голубое дранье осыпалось с тебя в мгновение ока. Благодари Всевышнего, что не на улице, — Иван Иванович скучающим взглядом прошелся по обнаженному гостю. Тот начал вскипать, а инопланетянин отметил про себя, что умиротворяющее излучение на альбиноса фактически не действует. Только прямые приказы.   
— Вот гадство! И как я на работу без тряпок вернусь — Насяльниг меня зароет! – паниковал Гилберт. Колфармустер с трудом подавил зевоту (не спал всю ночь, приглядывая за этим недотёпой), мечтая о подзарядке в царстве Морфея.  
— А ты больше не будешь там работать.  
— Больше не буду там работать... Стоп, а ты откуда знаешь, где я работал?! — Гилберт уставился красными глазищами на нового знакомого, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли он его в своем «агентстве».  
— Оттуда... — бессонная ночь сказывалась на организме Брагинского — он спал с открытыми глазами. Почувствовав на своих плечах чужие руки, инопланетянин толчком заставил себя проснуться. Прямо перед его носом стоял Гилберт во всей красе, отчего Иван немного растерялся и смутился.  
— Слушай, ты мне поможешь? — тихим голосом, затравленно как-то спросил парень. — Вижу, мужик ты с пониманием...  
— Не надо плести тут лестные кружева, — босс презрительно отодвинулся подальше. — Там в шкафу, — он указал пальцем, — бери любые шмотки и катись себе... Выход на первом этаже.  
Гилберт внял совету и через пять минут отрыл себе брюки и свитер, немного великоватые, но он не стал жаловаться. Оделся, сказал «пока» и вышел.   
Колфармустер глубоко вздохнул и уснул на том же диванчике.


	2. 2.

— Ни хрена не получается! — зло скрипя зубами, Гилберт бесцеремонно вторгся во владения Ивана Ивановича. Прямо как к себе домой. Хозяин особняка лишь проводил гостя очумелым взглядом.  
— Вы про что, товарищ?  
— Да я про увольнение! — Гил уже расселся на диванчике в коридоре. — Насяльниг не отпускает меня , хоть убейся! — он требовательно уставился на Брагинского. Босс опешил.  
— Ну а от меня ты чего хочешь? И почему ты ведешь себя здесь, как завоеватель?  
Гилберт закинул ногу на ногу.  
— Я здесь, потому что мне вроде как некуда идти, — парень сделал паузу, но так как офигевающий Иван ничего не спросил, продолжил: — И я хочу, чтоб ты помог мне уволиться.  
Босс собрал в кулак все свое терпение, сосчитал до семнадцати, вздохнул и ласково ответил:  
— Нет.  
— Ну пожалуйста! Ты же мужик с пониманием, помоги мне, чо те стОит! — заканючил альбинос и, наклонившись к собеседнику, доверительно прошептал. — Мне кажется, что вы легко договоритесь, ведь Насяльниг такой же голубой, как и ты!  
Неловкая пауза.  
— Светло-синий... — процедил инопланетянин, которому не очень нравились глупые ассоциации землян со словом «голубой». И тут же подскочил: — ЧТО?! Твой начальник такой же голубой?!  
— Светло-синий... — струхнул Гилберт.  
— Неважно! — Колфармустер рванулся с места, на ходу наматывая шарф. — Мы едем к нему!  
— Отлично! — обрадовался Гил.

— Да, войдите, — глаза сидящего за столом скользнули по альбиносу. — А, это опять ты, Гилберт... Я тебе уже всё сказал, провалива... — сидящий резко замолчал, уставившись на того, кто пришел с альбиносом. Тот в свою очередь разглядывал сидящего за столом.  
— Охолони, папаша... — Гилберт с удовольствием погрозил пальцем начальнику. — Я привел свидетеля, и ты просто вынужден теперь меня уволить, Артур.  
Его слова остались без внимания. Двое мужчин всё еще смотрели друг на друга. Изучали. У альбиноса создалось впечатление, что между ними идет разговор — мысленный.  
— Выйди, Гилберт, — в один голос велели они парню, и тот, очень удивившись, не стал спорить и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
— Значит — Иван? — начальник Гилберта неприятно усмехнулся. — Точнее — Колфармустер.  
— Мегочаемаг... — Брагинский мило улыбнулся. — Я тебя сразу узнал. Что ты забыл на моей территории?  
Артур ответил на улыбку:  
— Какая же она твоя? — он извлек из кармана предмет, похожий на маленькое круглое зеркальце. — Правитель отправил меня с миссией в город «икс». Убедись, — голограмма-документ всплыла над поверхностью «зеркальца». Красным цветом было выделено слово «City» и стоял какой-то крестик. Иван Иванович пригляделся...  
— Ну надо же! У меня тоже такая есть! — он порылся за пазухой и вынул голоноситель. Та же надпись «City» и буква «Х». — Как похоже, Артур! А если наложить? — голограммы легли одна поверх другой и — Мегочаемаг побледнел — не совпали. — Вот так-то, город «кей», спасибо отвратительному почерку нашего правителя, — Брагинский спрятал прибор в карман. — И долго ты работаешь не на своем месте?  
— Н-несколько лет... — в панике пробормотал Насяльниг. Завыв, он слегка постучался головой о столешницу. — Вернусь, правитель с меня голову снимет!  
— А зачем она тебе, такая слепая и глупая? — веселился Иван Иванович. Потом пожалел земляка и утешил. — Новая отрастет. Лишь бы на кол не посадили.  
— Проклятье! — Артур вскочил и начал скидывать хлам со стола в свой большой портфель. — А я тут обжился, зарабатывал прилично. Теперь всё с начала начинать! — он остановился. — Черт возьми, ведь придется мальчиков распускать!  
Иван поморщился : «Заботы сутенера...» — и внезапно вспомнил, зачем вообще сюда пришел.  
— Ах да! Насчет «мальчиков», — Колфармустер нервно усмехнулся, — раз они тебе всё равно ни к чему теперь, то подари мне Гилберта.  
— Зачем он тебе? — Насяльниг вцепился в него взглядом через плечо.  
— Для изучения. Всегда мечтал о «домашнем человечке»... — хихикнул Брагинский. Мегочаемаг ухмыльнулся, покопался в бумажках и швырнул в собеседника пыльной папкой. Тот поймал.  
— Верно... Примитивная раса, только в питомцы годится... Тут паспорт Гилберта и его резюме, так сказать.  
— Счастливо тебе. Больше не зли правителя!  
— И тебе не чихать.  
Иван Иванович вышел из кабинета и сразу ощутил на себе нетерпеливый взгляд.  
— Уволили, уволили... — успокоил он альбиноса. Коротким радостным прыжком тот оказался около инопланетянина. Босс протянул ему паспорт , а сам подумал, как бы помягче сказать, что Гилберт теперь типа того... в новом рабстве.  
— Слушай, — отвлек Ивана голос «питомца», — а можно я у тебя поживу? Мне некуда деваться... — и щенячьи глазки, которые парня совершенно не красили.  
«Мда... — подумал инопланетянин, — А ведь еще каких-то сто лет назад у этих аборигенов были стыд и совесть. Теперь они напоминают наглых обезьян с Дзер-38. Ужас, вот что сотворил с землянами 2012 год!»  
— Не «можно», а «нужно», Гилберт. Только тебе придется платить.  
— Я на все готов, — вскинулся парень и осекся, встретив безумно-насмешливый взгляд фиолетовых глаз.  
— Правда? Ну это хорошо, что ты сам согласился, — Иван Иванович ободряюще похлопал сдрейфившего Гилберта по плечу, и они направились домой.


	3. 3.

По приходу в новый дом Гилберт сразу получил своё первое задание:  
— Пока я занят делом, ты должен покормить мой подзвёздник...  
— Чего? — изумился альбинос.  
— Э-э... подсолнух мой. Кормовая смесь на кухне в холодильнике, в оранжевой банке, — Брагинский взмахом руки определил парню направление к кухне и ретировался в свой кабинет. Гилберт Байльшмидт (благодаря возвращенному паспорту, он снова начал носить фамилию) вздохнул и потопал выполнять поручение. Отыскав кухню лишь с третьей попытки (первыми двумя были туалет и чья-то спальня), он распахнул холодильник (дверь которого почему-то открывалась внутрь) и, порывшись, вынул рыжий контейнер размером с майонезное ведерко. Повертел в поисках названия или состава, но не нашел даже даты изготовления. Любопытство заполыхало атомным реактором, и Гилберт откупорил крышечку...  
— Фу, блин! — и захлопнул крышку обратно, ибо в нос ему ударила вонь, при том ни с чем не сравнимая. — Что за дрянь такая?!  
— Это специальная подкормка для цветка хозяина, сделанная из золы и животной крови, — донеслось с потолка.  
— А-а, понятно. Так, а ты кто такой?! — Гил завертел головой, желая заметить источник звука.  
— Дом, — ответил дом.  
Альбинос так и сел, где стоял.   
— Нифига себе! — он восхищенно посмотрел на потолок. — Так говорящие дома еще ведь только в разработке, ужасно дорогие, а у Брагинского уже!..  
— Ну, — в голосе дома послышались нотки гордости, — хозяин себе и не такое может позволить.  
— Класс, — Байльшмидт прищелкнул языком и мечтательно возвел глаза вверх. — Вот устроюсь на работу, поднакоплю деньжат и тоже куплю себе болтливую квартиру...  
— Гы... — усомнился дом.  
— Чё ты, сомневаешься во мне?! — обиделся парень и махнул на здание рукой. Потом глянул на зажатую в ней банку и вспомнил про подсолнух. — Пошел я цветочки кормить. А ты сиди тут...  
— Ну и буду сидеть, — в свою очередь оскорбился дом. — А ты вали.  
Гилберт покинул кухню, поднялся на третий этаж, шагнул в комнату и прирос к полу. Голодный подсолнух топорщил лепестки, его корзинка (соцветие с семенами) превратилась в бездонную воронку, хищно усаженную клыками семечками. Гил гулко глотнул (ГГГ), и цветочек утробно что-то просвистел. Его голос был похож на низкие ноты органной установки.  
— Ну вот, а я хотел семак пощелкать, — расстроился парень. — Теперь кто кого пощелкает — это еще вопрос...  
Встала новая проблема.  
— Эй, дом, ты здесь?  
Здание оскорбленно сопело в динамик.  
— Ну извини, не дуйся. Скажи лучше, как его кормить-то? В горшок эту дрянь вываливать или в пасть складывать? — альбинос вооружился стальной лопаткой.  
— Интересно, все люди такие тупые? Где ты видел, чтоб растение соцветием потребляло пищу? — дом, видать, сегодня был не в настроении. — Ты когда-нибудь жрал жопой?!  
Байльшмидт помрачнел, выкладывая удобрение в горшок угрожающе свистящего подзвездника, и решил ответить на предпоследний вопрос:  
— Венерина мухоловка.  
— Очнись, парень! Она охотится листьями!  
— Ну... — Гилберт почесал черенком лопатки затылок, разглядывая довольно мурлычащий цветок, который спрятал свои зубы и вновь выглядел разноцветным подсолнухом. — Росянка, орхидеи всякие...  
— Это да, — после небольшой паузы согласился дом. — Но перед тобой не орхидеи и не росянка!  
— Да ну тебя, ботаник! — Гилу наскучил трёп здания, и он удалился в отведенную для него комнату, где завалился на кровать и уснул.  
Что-то разбудило его через несколько часов, потыкавшись в шею. Еще не до конца проснувшись, альбинос повернул голову и встретился взглядом с... другой головой.  
— А-а-а! – с воплем и грохотом парень переместился на пол. То, что он принял за голову, на проверку оказалось белым шариком-лепешкой с сиреневыми глазами и небольшим носом. Этакий колобок, завернутый в светлый шарф. Штука имела безобидный вид, и Байльшмидт осмелился протянуть руку. На ощупь было мягко и тепло, шкурка словно замшевая. — Что это такое? До-о-ом...  
— Вы, люди, зовете это «моччи».  
— Так моччи — это ведь жрачка!  
— Ты уже видел здесь синих человечков, плотоядные подсолнухи и говорящие дома, чему ты еще удивляешься?! — взъярился эмоциональный дом. — Просто прими это как должное и не мешай мне спать!  
— Ты еще и спишь?!  
Тишина в ответ.  
Гилберт задумчиво гладил курлыкающего моччи. Успокоившись, он улегся снова и задремал, сквозь сон чувствуя мягкую мурчащую штуку под боком. 

Вечером его снова разбудила голова. На сей раз светло-синяя, просунувшаяся в дверь.  
— Ужинать идешь?  
— Спрашиваешь! — вскочил Байльшмидт. Кровать закачалась и сонный моччи испуганно съежился. Альбинос схватил и передал его Ивану. — На свою животину. Она меня чуть не до икоты напугала.  
«Если б не мое излучение, ты б уже и икал, и поседел, и ума лишился», — тоскливо подумал босс, забирая одного своего питомца и пропуская в коридор второго. Все вместе они прошествовали на второй этаж, где располагались кухня и столовая. В последней за огромным столом расселись две миловидные девушки, которые негромко беседовали и пили что-то горячее.  
— Оля, Наташа, знакомьтесь — это Гилберт. Он теперь живет с нами, — радостно объявил Иван Иванович.  
«Сказал так, будто девушку домой привел и с родней знакомит, блин!» — вспыхнул Гил, а трое инопланетян, прочитав эту мысль, покатились со смеху. Альбинос, естественно не понял причины смеха, и Брагинскому пришлось выкручиваться. Замяв дело, все уселись ужинать. Байльшмидту досталась большая порция мясных котлет и чашечка бульона, исчезнувшие в мгновенье ока. От плотного ужина парень осоловел и сонно водил глазами, краем уха слушая болтовню Ивана с сестрами и не понимая ни словечка (они разговаривали на родном языке, но Гил этого не знал). Моччи успокаивающе хрустел кормом из мисочки на полу, а альбинос клевал носом, пока не разлегся на лавочке у стола.  
— Мусик, ты переборщил со снотворным, — спокойно констатировала факт старшая сестра Ивана Ивановича — Вила-украса, девушка довольно впечатлительная и беззащитная на вид, но на самом деле имеющая характер, мягко говоря, стервозный. Несмотря на короткую немодную стрижку и синеватую кожу, пользовалась огромной популярностью у мужской аудитории (да и на кожу то они не смотрели, они не отрывали глаз от огромного бюста).  
— Но будь он в бодрствующем состоянии, я бы не смог его исследовать, Вилочка! — оправдывался босс. — В нашей информационной базе слишком мало пикантных данных о людях, а у меня появился шанс увеличить объем этой информации. К тому же — правителю особенно понравится — я буду исследовать альбиноса, а это не рядовой человечек, это... — Колфармустер помахал руками, не в силах подобрать точное слово.   
Но Ольга поняла его и потрепала по волосам — «Тогда работай, а мы спать». Сестры покинули столовую.  
Брагинский оторвал недовольно пискнувшего моччи от миски и сунул за пазуху, мгновенно растолстев животом.  
— Беременным тяжести таскать нельзя, — остановившись над Гилбертом, хмуро заметил Иван Иванович и тут же сам себе ответил. — А придется! И-и раз! — подхватив на руки парня, мужчина зашагал к выходу. На пороге комнаты он остановился. — Хетрон! Посуду помой, — и вышел.


	4. 4.

— Хм... — двигая луч сканера-рентгена туда-сюда, Колфармустер смотрел на монитор прибора, с одному ему понятными целями изучая внутренний мир Байльшмидта. — Печень какая хорошая... Не пил ни разу?! Быть такого не может... Или это не печень?.. — и босс вновь листал анатомическую энциклопедию. Гилберт беспечно посапывал, совсем не подозревая, что его в буквальном смысле разглядывают насквозь. — А, ладно! Лучше мозг поизучаю, — мужчина передвинул луч в изголовье лабораторного стола. Рентген делал снимок секунд пять, после чего был выключен. Голограмма показала объемное фото мозга. — Хм... да что за ерунда? Тоже ни одного шрама! Как у младенца, ей Богу! — голограмма распалась на две половинки, обнажая внутреннюю часть. – И тут всё цело... Обалдеть, — Иван Иванович принялся сравнивать рисунок энциклопедии и фото на мониторе.  
В мозге альбиноса обнаружилась лишняя извилина, оканчивающаяся пузырьком, наполненным жидкостью. Сквозь мутную водицу виднелся тонкий красный нерв, диаметром пронизывающий полость.  
Глаза Колфармустера увеличились в размере. «Да будь я {неизвестное человечеству слово}, если это не...»  
Сохранив снимки голограммы, Иван Иванович бегом кинулся к экрану связи. Монитор покапризничал минуты две, после чего выдал лицо правителя.  
— О, Кол! Здравствуй! — приветственно воскликнул правитель, блестя своими бордовыми омматидиями (глазами, короче). — Как работа?  
— Всё хорошо, Кровобух. Я тут в одном землянине диковину откопал, посмотришь снимки? — по-свойски обратился к правителю Брагинский, ибо знал того с малых лет (правитель младше Колфармустера на очень много земных годов). Кров (сокращенно от Кровобух) согласно мотнул своей темно-русой шевелюрой и принялся ждать отправленные боссом фотографии. Около пяти минут он молча рассматривал полученные снимки, Иван Иванович прямо весь извелся.   
Наконец, правитель поднял глаза:  
— Это точно не наша технология, — блин, да Колфармустер это и сам понял, как только увидел, каким методом полость была вживлена в человека. — Это что-то из рода... вида... Забыл! — стукнул себя по лбу (наверно руку ушиб о камни) Кровобух, а Иван вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Как только вспомню, тут же позвоню и скажу... Это ведь твой человек? Не выпускай его, возможно, он нам понадобится.  
— Да представь себе, он сам уходить не хочет. Я шарился в его мыслях и, кажется, он мне активно симпатизирует... — босс смутился, а правитель шокировано поскреб затылок. — Я даже не знаю, что мне с этим делать.  
Кров помолчал.  
— Не обращай на это внимания. Люди ветрены, и твой человечек скоро изменит свои вкусы и пристрастия, — мрачно сказал правитель, и босс не стал ему перечить, ведь он знал печальную историю про полюбившуюся Кровобуху человеческую женщину. Про то, как она изводила его своими противоречивыми эмоциями, а потом усвистала с каким-то богатым музыкантом. С той поры правитель ни одной ногой не ступает на Землю, и хранит в памяти любимый образ зеленоглазой шатенки. Правда, всё это было так давно, что шатенка, наверно, уже превратилась в прах вместе со своим музыкантом.  
— Ну, до встречи! Я попытаюсь вспомнить, как можно скорее! — повеселевшим голосом попрощался Кров и отключил связь.  
Колфармустер глубоко вздохнул. Вернулся к своему развалившемуся на столе питомцу. Байльшмидт сладко дрых, изломив брови домиком и приоткрыв рот. Заглянув в альбиносовскую страну Морфея, Брагинский увидел множество маленьких птичек разнообразных цветов, которые пели реквием идущему по полю белому рыцарю.  
Хмыкнув, Иван на руках отнес Гилберта до его постели и сам поспешил спать, потому что завтра начинались трудовые будни.   
«Надо и этому охламону работу подыскать...» — зевнул инопланетянин, прежде чемотчалить.

Утро встретило Гилберта в виде мрачного, словно кладбищенское дерево, Ивана Ивановича, утёсом нависшего над кроватью парня. Байльшмидт не успел никак отреагировать, так как босс сразу заговорил.   
— Подъём, — прозвучала команда. — Умываться, завтракать, а потом сделать уборку в незапертых комнатах.  
— Их ж тут с дюжину! — в ужасе взвыл альбинос.  
— Их двадцать две. Счастливого времяпрепровождения, — и Брагинский стремительно покинул помещение. Некоторое время Гил уныло сидел на постели, а потом озадаченно позвал:  
— Хетро-он...  
На потолке что-то шуршануло.  
— Это для хозяина я «Хетрон», а ты должен звать меня Фулдисум’дръед! — радостно воскликнуло здание, и Гилберт заткнул уши, не желая оглохнуть.  
— Ой, прости, — смутился дом. — Так что ты хотел?  
— Спросить, — Байльшмидт ругнулся, запутавшись ногой в штанине. — Почему Иван сейчас в левую стенку ушел, хотя дверь в правой?  
Здание молчало примерно с минуту.  
— У тебя наверно голова закружилась, вот и померещилось, — неуверенно произнесло оно потом. — Только привидения и всякая нечисть ходит сквозь стенки.  
Парень картинно вздохнул, возведя глаза к потолку.  
— Врать ты совсем не умеешь, Фул... Флур... Тьфу. Короче, говори, что я еще не знаю!  
«Почему оправдываться именно мне?! — в панике подумал Хетрон, отчаянно сочиняя отговорку для хозяина, — и что я сейчас отвечу?!»  
— ...Ведь если в моей комнате есть потайная дверь — я просто обязан это знать! — альбинос успел окончательно одеться и теперь с упорством любопытной гусеницы исследовал стену (ползал по ней, складываясь петелькой). «Пронесло, господи!» — облегченно вздохнул дом.  
— На то она и потайная, чтоб о ней знал только хозяин, — гордо ответил он парню. Гил недобро сверкнул глазами, но, ничего не сказав, отправился умываться. А не на шутку встревоженное здание решило связаться с боссом.  
— Босс Брагинский, компания «Продукшн», слушаю, — после непродолжительных гудков нудным, скучающим голосом протянул Иван Иванович.  
— Хозяин, это я. Питомец задает вопросы, — четко отрапортовал Хетрон.   
Вчера ночью, взволнованный своим открытием о Гилберте, Иван просыпался несколько раз, пока хорошенько не разозлился и не велел дому: «У меня плохие предчувствия насчет альбиноса. Сообщай сразу, если он начнет чудить». И вот теперь, извещенный верным домом, инопланетянин в панике зашуршал бумагами:  
— И что теперь делать? Если он спросит меня напрямую...  
— Может, рассказать? — предложило здание, — Ведь вы рассказали о себе и моччи, и подсолнуху, чем же человечек отличается?  
— А вдруг он испугается и сбежит от меня? Бегает-то он всяко быстрее подзвездника... А не поверит? — голос Брагинского потух. — Я уже успел привязаться к этому существу и у меня на него куча планов...  
— Вам решать, хозяин.  
— Ладно, до вечера подумаю, — и босс отключился.  
Не успел Хетрон повесить трубку, как с первого этажа донеслось:  
— До-о-ом!!!  
— Неугомонный человечек... — проворчало здание. — Ну, чего тебе?  
— Где находятся инструменты для уборки? — спросил Гилберт с невинным видом, словно и не подслушивал только что за дверью.  
«Я, значит, питомец. Ну-ну. И чего они от меня скрывают, эти синие человечки? Синие? Разберемся...»


	5. 5.

Весь день Гилберт был паинькой.   
Он послушно выполнил приборку, послушно вымыл моччи, и даже сам, без напоминания, покормил цветок. Подзвездник, кстати, теперь отреагировал на альбиноса куда положительнее, даже погладил листом по голове. Моччи прямо тянулся к Байльшмидту, в результате чего, парень с пару часов просидел на полу под лжеподсолнухом, рассказывая ему и «космическому колобку» (так он назвал моччи) различные истории. Всё это время дом не выходил на связь и не подавал признаков жизни. Наверно, он очень боялся, что Гил пристанет к нему с расспросами.  
Остаток вечера альбинос провел в одиночестве в своей комнате, накапливая эмоции к приходу босса. До того накопил, что разозлился.  
Наконец, клацнула входная дверь.  
— Терпеть не могу оттепели... Хетрон! Включи сушилку! — донеслось с первого этажа. Гилберт хмыкнул, собрался с духом (как-никак на откровенные разговоры нарывается) и бесшумно спустился в прихожую. Прислонившись к косяку, скептически разглядывал фигуру стоящего к нему спиной Ивана Ивановича. Потом Байльшмидт заметил, что шибко увлекся этим делом и вспомнил, зачем собственно приперся.  
— Привет, хозяин, — язвительно произнес он.  
— Здравствуй, Ги... — руки инопланетянина замерли на пуговице, так и не расстегнув ее до конца. Поворачиваться Брагинский не спешил, ибо чувствовал, что всё лицо наливается краской смущения, и постарался это скрыть, однако тщетно: альбиносу сзади отчетливо были видны светящиеся синевой уши Ивана, старательно прячемые тем в шарф.  
Молчание затягивалось.  
Альбинос стремительно прошагал к боссу, развернул Брагинского за плечо лицом к себе и поразился: ни одной суровой черточки на физиономии от того мужчины, что растолкал его сегодня утром. Сейчас Иван Иванович напоминал мальчишку, без спроса съевшего варенье, и которому очень стыдно, ведь не знает, что дальше делать. Но Гилберт задавил в себе росток приступа жалости и умиления и жестко произнес:  
— Ты ведь что-то хочешь мне рассказать? Говори, я внимательно слушаю.  
— Только не в прихожей... — выдавил Колфармустер, который ощущал себя захваченным в плен и скованным какими-то страшными обязательствами.   
Снятое влажное пальто просушивал виновато сопевший дом.

_— Значит, ты спрашиваешь, почему у меня светло-синий кожный покров, «рабовладельческие замашки», говорящий дом и «хрен пойми кто в нем»? Тут дело вот в чем – я не землянин... я с другой планеты. Не надо делать такие глаза, я не вру... Ну и что, что не выходили на контакт! А как еще быть, если люди на всякого мирного прохожего с автоматом кидаются?! Почему я тебе это рассказываю? Во-первых, жалуюсь. Во-вторых, ты сам потребовал, а в-третьих, я должен открыться перед каждым своим питомцем. Как «с какого перепуга»? Ты сам согласился. А поздно уже что-то менять, ведь ты обедал с моей семьей. «И чо»? «И чо»?! По древнему обычаю, питомец, евший на одном столе с хозяевами, становится частью имущества, не способной отделиться... Уйти от темы? Ты же сам... А-а-а! Ну да, тебе же это напоминает о прежней работе, хех! Сидеть! Не ругаться! Не хватало еще, чтобы дом от тебя мата набрался... Нет, про дом я расскажу позже, а сейчас я буду говорить о себе... Не надо так блестеть глазами, я поясню только самое основное. Разочарованно вздыхать тоже не надо. О чем то бишь я?.. Ах да! Так вот, меня зовут Колфармустер, и мой дом раньше стоял на планете Маручикьюу в системе Хентакля... Хватит ржать! Между прочим, твое имя на наш язык переводится еще смешнее, «ключ к райским воротам Красных фонарей», ха-ха-ха-ха! Ладно, не дуйся. Так вот, мы бы с радостью сидели и дальше на своей планете, но пришел... Нет, не «пипец», а Век Косморазведчиков, и самых сильных из нас погнали осваивать вселенную. Не помню кто, а на самом деле наш нынешний правитель, по секрету тебе скажу, наткнулся на Землю аккурат во времена Второй Мировой. Человечки ему понравились, и он набрал себе тех пленных, что были милостиво предоставлены ему правительствами воюющих стран. Что правитель делал с теми людьми — мне не известно, однако после окончания войны он вернулся на родину очень огорченным. Я в те годы как раз исследовал планету подзвездников, а вернувшись на Маручикьюу, сразу получил задание — отправляться на Землю. Собрался, и сестры со мной напросились, прилетел. Некоторое время чисто излучением и спасался, сейчас люди вроде уже не такие внимательные, меня не опознают. Что? Сколько таких как я еще? Ну, на Земле мы есть в каждом крупном городе. По три штуки. Потому что это разделение на классы работы: воин, ученый, собиратель информации, его еще шпионом называют. Кто я? Я — ученый. Что значит «непохож»? Не совпадаю со стереотипом? Ну простите... Ну вот к примеру Артур — твой бывший начальник — тоже является ученым, и он прилетел не на свое место. Да, я его послал. Не в этом смысле... Хм, ну открыть тебе их личности я не могу, это всё-таки секретная информация, но воин работает охранником мэра этого города, а собиратель... он вроде бы травкой по ночным клубам торгует... не помню. Да, он собирает информацию о жизни в здешней среде, я ее, информацию, обрабатываю, а воин обязан защищать нас в случае чего... «Чего»? Нападение или бунт аборигенов, вражеские атаки из космоса... Враги вряд ли сюда сунутся, здесь для них слишком холодно... А мне не холодно, мне жарко... Да, хладнокровное. Сам ты лягушка.  
...  
Да, обиделся.  
...  
... Ничего не надо делать, просто попроси прощения... Это можно сделать и с той половины комнаты, не надо подходить. Не приближайся! Я, что ли, не говорил, что умею читать мысли?! Вот именно, «ой»! Перестань об этом думать, мне стыдно! Отойди... Сестры-то? Они на неделю в другой город уезжают и там работают... Зря я это сказал. Теперь-то ты мне со своими пошлыми мыслями прохода не дашь... _

Гилберт и сам не зафиксировал в сознании тот миг, когда его так внезапно повело в сторону Ивана. Просто вдруг захотелось сесть поближе, прикоснуться. Дико захотелось, будто откровенность сработала спусковым крючком. Странное желание зародилось в мозгу и искрой подпалило интерес, азарт, мол, слабо? Слабо оказалось бедному телепату, который буквально вжался в кресло от приближающегося альбиноса. Когда Байльшмидт всё же совладал с ненормальным порывом, инопланетянин медленно встал и, не спуская с парня глаз, смылся в ближайшую стену.  
— Что за бред? — смущенный Гил провел ладонью по лицу, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он словно снимает вязкую маску. — Вот ведь, с кем поведешься...  
Чтобы оправится от внезапного испуга, босс пробрался на кухню и принялся глотать мясной отвар, вынутый из холодильника.   
— Х... хозяин... — робко воззвал Ивана насторожившийся Хетрон. — Что это было?  
— Не знаю, — Колфарнустер закрыл холодильник. — Знаю только, что сегодня я к этому питомцу ближе чем на семь метров не подойду.  
— Что мне ему сказать?  
— Скажи, что я приболел, — Иван, избегая коридора, пробрался в свою спальню, лег на кровать. — Кажется мне, что всему виной эта антенна в голове моего человека. Эх, поскорее бы Кровобух позвонил... — с такими надеждами Брагинский закрыл глаза.

Утро началось с напряженки. Инопланетянин и альбинос столкнулись у двери в ванную, потом у двери в туалет, а после окончательно встретились на кухне.  
Во время завтрака бифштексами Гил заскучал и решился прервать молчанку:  
— Я вчера с братом связался.  
— М? — оторвался от своих мыслей Колфармустер. — Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть брат.  
— Есть. Младшенький, — усмехнулся Байльшмидт, — и он мне предложил место работы.  
— Здорово. Устраивайся. Вот подзаработаешь баксов и купишь себе квартиру... — что-то не горел Иван желанием долго находится в одном помещении с этим... этим. Непонятным и отчего-то жутким. Особенно после вчерашнего. — Что за работа хоть?  
Гилберт усмехнулся.  
— Продавец в огромном крутом зоомагазине, — с вызовом бросил он, хитро косясь на хозяина.  
Брагинский отрезал очередной кусочек мяса, сунул в рот, прожевал, проглотил, и тут до него дошло.  
— Не-е-ет! – застонал он, сползая лицом по столу, ведь единственный подходящий под описание зоомагазин находился прямо напротив здания фирмы «Продукшн». То есть из окна своего кабинета Ивану Ивановичу придется наблюдать широкие витрины и замечать за ними белую шевелюру своего питомца, что будет каждый раз вызывать в душе инопланетянина (а она у него есть?) противоречивые и непонятные ощущения.  
Пока Колфармустер, углубившись в ужас, представлял себе детали такого разворота событий, альбинос тихо обошел стол и, наклонившись к уху Кола, ласково прошептал:  
— Я тебя после работы ждать буду...  
«Он меня испытывает! — понял Иван Иванович, — Надо срочно выходить из положения, или грош мне цена!»  
Поэтому босс медленно повернулся лицом к еще не успевшему отстранится парню и улыбнулся:  
— Я согласен тебя забирать. Только посуду вымой, подзвездник покорми и на работу не опаздывай, — встал и удалился из кухни. «Счет сравнялся!» — с удовольствием подумал Брагинский, вспоминая растерянное лицо своего питомца. Зато пока инопланетянин переодевался с личной комнате, ему пришлось дать волю коленям, и те выдрожались так, как никогда в жизни не вибрировали.  
«Что со мной такое? — смущенно недоумевал Колфармустер. — Никогда такого не было, даже когда в плену на Хэппии сидел, а тут вдруг... Что он ко мне так привязался? Почему меня это пугает? Непонятно, и это не к добру».


	6. 6.

Рабочий день прошел как на иголках. Несмотря на то, разговаривал босс с клиентом, по телефону или подписывал документы, стоило ему бросить взгляд в окно, как он сразу видел этого бледного альбиноса, обряженного в белый костюм с «кавайным нэком» на груди. А вот Гилберт, похоже, от окна Брагинского вообще не отрывался. («Какой преданный питомец...»)   
Так и играли в гляделки. День, как нарочно, был кристально холодным и солнечным. Колфармустер уже устал молить Бога Мороза о метели и вьюге, которые занавесили бы его снежным балахоном от пристальных красных глаз. Но Мороз лишь разводил руками: извини, внучок, в прогнозе на сегодня — солнце.   
Без четверти пять Иван Иванович распустил всю свою рабочую массу, а ее ой как много, и попытался проскользнуть к такси, прячась в серой толпе сотрудников. Наивный. Можно подумать, что зоркий альбинос не разглядит среди тучных мышек этого синюшного великана. В общем, не успел инопланетянин плюхнуться на сиденье, как следом в машину ввинтился Байльшмидт.  
— Смыться от меня решил? Ай-яй-яй! — воскликнул он, чем вызвал возмущенное поперхнутие инопланетянина и косой взгляд водителя.   
Так и так, оплачивать проезд Ивану пришлось за двоих.

— Ты не ученый, ты — садист! Наручники хотя бы сними! — задыхался Гилберт.  
— Ну да, а потом догоняй тебя, — усмехнулся Колфармустер.  
— Какое «догоняй»?! Меня ноги не держат! Всё болит!  
— Полночь, хозяин, — сообщил Хетрон.  
— Полночь?! Эй, хрен синий, ты меня тут уже шесть часов моришь!  
Инопланетянин обиделся, заткнул уши наушниками и прибавил на беговой дорожке еще скорости. Облепленный датчиками, взмокший, прикованный «кольцами» к поручням тренажера альбинос только стиснул зубы. Сам виноват. Не надо было лезть к Ивану Ивановичу, да еще так настойчиво. По головке за это не погладят.  
Брагинский вернулся к мониторам. Показатели его пугали. Датчики высвечивали, что парень способен бежать еще столько же времени, сколько уже пробежал, и при той же скорости.   
— Что же ты такое... — прошептал босс и услышал сзади глухой стук. Развернувшись, он обнаружил, что ненаглядный подопытный, вися в наручниках, шкрябается тушей о продолжающую крутится дорожку. Подбежав, Колфармустер выключил тренажер.  
— Вставай. Мои приборы никогда не врут, и я знаю, что ты не устал, — инопланетянин потыкал альбиноса пальцем в спину. Красноречивое молчание в ответ словно бы показывало табличку «клал я на твои приборы». Вздохнув, Иван открыл наручники. Байльшмидт безмолвным желе растекся по беговой дорожке, и как бы всем видом говорил «чо хошь делай, а с места не двинусь».  
— Ночевать тут собираешься? — строго спросил босс и сам же ответил: — Фиг тебе. Ты настолько мокрый, что все железки поржавеют.  
Но вначале долг родине — Брагинский отправил отчеты о эксперименте правителю, приписав о своих сомнениях и непонятках по отношению к альбиносу. Потом, ухватив последнего подмышки и приказав дому проветрить помещение, отправился в ванную. Там, усадив Гилберта у стенки, Колфармустер открыл краны и, неглядя достав из стенного шкафчика белый флакон, насыпал какого-то вещества в ванну. Закатал рукава и, ворча, принялся размешивать. Взбухла розоватая пена.  
\- Симулятор «Любимый питомец», блин. Томагочи! Покорми котенка, помой котенка, убери за котенком... погладь котенка... Эй, котенок, — это уже Байльшмидту через плечо, - ты там еще не умер?  
Парень не изволил ответить. Вновь вздохнув, инопланетянин подошел к нему и бесцеремонно вытряхнул из сырой одежды. Гилберт странно дернулся и задышал чаще. Иван Иванович, не обращая на это внимания, медленно погрузил питомца в облако розовой пены и принялся аккуратно отмывать. Мозг подсунул забавную картинку, на которой мать моет в тазике малыша, Иван не удержался и хихикнул. Глянул на красные щеки Байльшмидта, на его бардовые уши и... почувствовал, что стало жарко. Изнутри.  
Не на шутку испугавшись, босс велел Хетрону вывести экран собственного температурного наблюдения. Как увидел результаты — ужаснулся еще больше: с обычных тридцати градусов, температура его тела поднялась до сорока одного.  
Схватив флакон, так и не убранный обратно в шкафчик, он вытряхнул себе на ладонь сиреневую гранулу, раздавил, понюхал...  
— Дом! — рявкнул он так, что бедное здание вздрогнуло. — Кто последний пользовался шкафчиком?!  
— Л-лезвусбэлла... — был бы дом избушкой на курьих ножках, так во весь дух сейчас от хозяина бежал бы.  
— Свяжись с ней... — процедил сквозь зубы Колфармустер. Экран связи не заставил себя долго ждать, а встрепанная голова девушки на нем — тем более:  
\- Мусик! – обрадовалась она.  
— Здравствуй, сестренка, — неприветливо протянул инопланетянин, сидя на бортике ванны. — Как поживаешь? Ничего не болит?  
— Не-ет... — озадаченно ответила девушка.  
— А вот когда вернешься, тогда и заболит. Попа от крапивы. Чтобы впредь всё ставила на свои места, а особенно возбуждающую смесь. В, черт бы ее побрал, непримечательном флаконе, это ж надо додуматься!  
Наталья чуть не сгорела со стыда. По крайней мере поникла головой, засветилась последней степенью смущения и отвела глаза в сторону.  
Поэтому и не успела предупредить брата, к шее которого сзади потянулись чьи-то руки, а лишь взвизгнула. В принципе, нападавший душить никого не собирался, и Брагинский просто вздрогнул, когда его обняли со спины, уткнувшись носом в шею.  
— Теплый... — с легким стоном выдохнул Гилберт, прижимаясь к Ивану всем телом. Тот глянул на изумленную сестрицу.  
— Ты вымыл его этим... — догадалась девушка. — Вот как плохо иметь привычку хватать вещи, закатив глаза к звездам...  
— Вот как плохо быть растяпой и не ставить на место препарат после использования! — мрачно отчитал ее Колфармустер и выключил связь. — Хватит об меня тереться! — это уже Байльшмидту. — Нет, я не стану тебя спасать от перевозбуждения, сам спасайся. Да не так и не при мне, будь всё проклято...  
Чтобы спасти свою психику, инопланетянин замотал альбиноса в широкое полотенце, ухватил покрепче эту дергающуюся колбасу и отнес в комнату. Брякнув ношу на кровать, Иван Иванович попытался быстро смыться, но был пойман за руку и усажен на постель.  
— Томагочи. Вылечи питомца, — сам себе сказал Брагинский, глядя в расширенные зрачки поскуливающего парня. — Ладно... помогу тебе в первый и последний раз. Да простит меня правитель. Дом, выключи видеонаблюдение.  
Кого только не сведет в грехи эта адская мозговыносящая возбуждающая смесь.

Утро.  
Иван Иванович резко сел в кровати, схватившись за голову.  
— Хетро-о-он... — прохрипел он в пустоту. — Рассолу мне...  
Незамедлительно появился столик на колесиках с банкой рассола (земного). В один глоток осушив посудину на глазах только что проснувшегося, но уже изумленного Гила, инопланетянин, пошатываясь, пересек комнату, затормозив у дверей (лбом в косяк).  
— Нифига себе, — окончательно ошарашился альбинос.  
— Идите все... на кол... — выдохнул Брагинский и вывалился из комнаты. Судя по звукам, он сыграл в доскинг на лестнице и теперь кряхтя искал душевую на первом этаже (спальня на третьем. Вот так прокатился!)  
— И что это сейчас было? — роясь под кроватью, поинтересовался Байльшмидт. Он вылез оттуда, довольно кивнув головой: в руках парень держал кофту босса — единственный атрибут одежды, который ему вчера удалось стащить с пришельца.  
— Гордись, землянин, — с торжественной издевкой хихикнул дом. — Ты — первый человек, которому посчастливилось лицезреть похмелье Колфармустера!  
— Похмелье? — вновь прифигел альбинос. – А что, кто-то бухал? Мы с ним вроде как...  
— Я знаю! — поспешил прервать Хетрон. — Я не про... кхм, а про вашу передозировку возбуждающей смесью. О, ты светлеешь лицом, но рано радуешься — твое похмелье наступит через пару дней, — было бы у здания лицо, Гилберт бы сейчас наблюдал отменный троллфейс.   
Парень скис, но тут же встревожился:  
— Пару дней? И в эти дни каждый прохожий будет пожирать меня похотливыми взглядами? Ведь от меня все еще несёт...  
— Ага, — захихикал дом. — Смесь так просто не смоешь. Но не паникуй! — дом посерьезнел. — Сегодня тебе не надо идти на работу, сегодня день траура. Ой, надо ж и Ваньке сказать! — запоздало спохватился он.  
— Хозяин... — через мгновение обратился Хетрон к мокнущему под холодным душем Ивану Ивановичу. — Мэра убили.  
Секунд пять босс не придавал этому сообщению особого значения, однако потом встрепенулся — «кто? когда?!»  
— Сегодня ранним утром... Поторопитесь, через пять минут начнутся новости. И вы сами всё увидите.  
Уже через три минуты мужчина сидел в кресле перед огромным вогнутым дисплеем и нервно пережидал диктора, врущего прогноз погоды.  
— Что смотрим? — заглянул через плечо хозяина альбинос и в то же мгновение был за шиворот перетащен через спинку дивана и усажен рядом.   
— Смотри и молчи! — пригрозил Брагинский.  
— И главная новость на сегодня: в 6:54 в районе ... на улице ... была раздавлена машина мэра, в которой находились сам мэр и его охранник. Оба скончались на месте, их останки доставлены в частный морг, — и кадры на экране: пара черных полиэтиленовых мешков с телами, раздавленная в блин машина, и толпа зевак. — ...Очевидцев много, в данный момент их опрашивает полиция, но толку мало — все как один утверждают, что на автомобиль мэра приземлилось НЛО. Следователи уже приступили к этому де... — дальше слушать Колфармустер не имел возможности, ибо его питомец безмолвно взволновался и замахал руками, указывая на экран, где как раз крупным планом показывали собравшихся зрителей. Ивану Ивановичу хватило двух секунд, чтобы вглядеться в пестроту лиц, эмоции и сказать:  
— Стоп, — изображение замерло. — Увеличь слайд. Передвинь выше, — дом всё выполнил, и стали видны задние ряды.  
— Ё-моё! — одновременно выдохнули Байльшмидт и Брагинский: причиной этому послужил в полоборота скрывавшийся в этих рядах низкорослый худощавый мужчина, одетый в черный плащ со стоячим воротником и темную шляпу, надвинутую на лоб. Перекинув средней длины хвост шоколадных волос через плечо, мужчина прожигал снимающую его камеру убийственно-холодным взглядом глаз цвета чая, пониже натягивая поля шляпы. Кожа его на лице и руках была ярко-алой. Пауза прекратилась, видео пошло дальше, незнакомец растворился в толпе уходящих людей.  
Колфармустер гулко сглотнул.  
— Красные, — прошептал он. — Они уже здесь.

— Они наши враги, Гилберт! Не один десяток световых лет мы с ними воюем... Хетрон! Местонахождение собирателя мне!.. Да, это мы развязали войну, когда захватили соседствующую рядом с ними систему, но она всё равно пустовала! ..Так, ага... А где это? А, вспомнил! Так вот, одевайся, котенок, мы сейчас нанесем визит моему старому знакомому. Хетрон, никого не впускать. Мне не звонить, чтобы не обнаружить сеть, ясно?  
Инопланетянин и его питомец на такси доехали до окраины города. Здесь простиралась зона влияния всяких мафий, банд, стадами шлялись проститутки и другие сомнительные личности; здесь в каждой подворотне совершилось не одно преступление, а каждый третий подвал имел яркую репутацию борделя. В общем, самое то место для собирателя информации.  
Сквозь всю эту шушеру Колфармустер пер как броненосец, за руку таща альбиноса, ибо того уже успели один раз окружить цыганки, а второй – припереть к стеночке компания геев. Проститутки вообще глаз не спускали и крались по пятам. Слава боссу, он включил отпугивающую ауру.  
Брагинский вдруг резко свернул в какой-то закуток, утянув за собой Гилберта. В закутке стоял сарайчик, к двери которого так целеустремленно шагал Иван Иванович.   
Проникли внутрь. Помещение оказалось темным, тесным и насквозь продымленным. У левой стены беспардонно крутилась вокруг палки девица, у правой – мыкался паренек. Напротив входа располагалась стойка с угрюмым чернокожим за ней, но Иван направился не к нему. Он шел к столику в углу. Там, развалившись на скамье и закинув ноги на столешницу, курил трубку блондинистый мужчина. Пока подходили, альбинос успел рассмотреть незнакомца: желто-соломенные волосы а ля костер, салатовые глаза наполовину прикрыты, под нижними веками с дюжину мешков, свидетельствующих о бессоннице. Одежда добротная, сапоги из настоящей кожи, а на шее полосатый кашемировый шарф. Кожа мужчины того же оттенка, что и у Колфармустера, а камни на лбу разноцветные: коричневые и рыжеватые.  
— Кого я вижу! — вынув трубку изо рта, радостно поприветствовал незнакомец Ивана. Даже полез обниматься. — Кол, какими судьбами?  
Гилберт следил за ними с недовольной миной.  
— Опять ты перекурил, Нидерголлет, — вздохнул Брагинский, обнимая приятеля в ответ, а затем усиленно отрывая его от себя. — Я тут по делу. Слыхал, что воина грохнули?  
— Ну а как же, — помрачнел курильщик, — слухами город полнится. Светлая ему память, Стокбервгейльшвецу...  
Инопланетяне помолчали. Байльшмидт поёрзал, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
— Это – Гилберт, мой питомец, — представил парня босс своему приятелю.  
— То-то я гляжу, у тебя камень засеребрился! — засмеялся Нидер, а Колфармустер смутился.   
Быстро посерьезнели.  
— Действительно красные? — переспросил курящий. Видимо, между ним и Иваном шел телепатический диалог. Иван показал на свои глаза, мол, ими, родными, сам всё видел. Дальше снова общались мысленно.  
Чтобы не заскучать, альбинос вертел головой в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. Танцоры овладели его вниманием, но ненадолго. В накуренном помещений кружилась голова, хотелось на свежий воздух. Парень вылез из-за стола, направился было к двери, но его перехватили.  
— Руки! — рыкнул он, выдергивая свой рукав из чьей-то хватки, потом пригляделся и глаза его округлились: — Альфред?..  
— Гил... — выдохнул взъерошенный шатен, затягивая Байльшмидта за свой пустующий столик, — вижу, ты процветаешь...  
— Артур уволил тебя? — понял Гилберт.  
— Он всех уволил и свалил куда-то, — Альфред вздохнул и встрепал свои волосы. Засаленная прядка по старой привычке торчала в зенит, — а я на иглу подсел! — неожиданно сообщил парень.  
Альбинос аж подпрыгнул, словно это он сидел, но не на игле, а на шиле.  
— А помнишь, как нас раньше звали? Герой и Великий! — потянуло в ностальгию американского мигранта, с которым Гил знаком еще с подростковых времен. — Как этого звать, что с тобой пришел?  
— Иван, — ошарашенно ответил альбинос. — А ты тут... чего?  
Альфред кивнул в сторону танцора:  
— А вон, своей очереди жду.  
Сказать ничего Байльшмидт не успел, ибо его окликнули:  
— Гилберт, идем, — позади стоял Колфармустер. Он кивнул Альфреду, дождался, пока питомец вылезет из-за стола, и стремительно направился к выходу. Гилберт заспешил за ним, чувствуя, как спина покрывается виноватыми мурашками от грустного завистливого взгляда американца.  
Снаружи стемнело, улицу освещали лишь жадные глаза проституток. Парень почувствовал, как пахнуло холодом — инопланетянин вновь активировал ауру. Глаза разочарованно погасли.  
Шли молча. Только после того, как забрались в поздний автобус, босс проронил:  
— Я не могу взять его в питомцы, — Иван говорил про Альфреда. — Он испугается.  
Гил опустил голову. Остальное время до дома молчали.

Только Иван Иванович распахнул входную дверь, тут же раздался взволнованный голос Хетрона:  
— Хозяин! Три пропущенных вызова по экстренной линии от правителя!  
— Блин, (неизвестное землянам ругательство)! — Колфармустер метнулся сквозь стены, не снимая обуви и верхней одежды. Байльшмидт замешкался — он уже начал расшнуровывать сапог.  
Босс тем временем запросил видеовызов к правителю.  
— Кол! Ну наконец-то! — не дав и слова вставить, вскрикнул Кровобух. — У нас чрезвычайное положение — красные начали войну!  
— Кров, они проникли на Землю и убили воина! И это в моем городе! — «обрадовал» в ответ Брагинский. — Что делать?!  
Секунду правитель размышлял.  
— Не прекращать работы. В случай нападения отбиваться любыми способами. О аборигенах не беспокоиться — их и так много... слишком. Разрешаю применение расщепителя, — тут уже распахнулись глаза Ивана Ивановича, но правитель не обращал внимания, что-то сосредоточенно вспоминая. — Ах да! Антенна, найденная в мозге твоего питомца — это шпионский маяк красных! Они вживляют такие устройства в существ, находящихся на зародышевой стадии, отчего эти существа меняются как внешне, так и внутренне. Вся воспринимаемая такими шпионами информация идет прямиком к красным.  
— Гилберт... — севшим голосом прошептал Колфармустер, опускаясь перед монитором на пол.  
— Либо убери от себя подальше этого человека, либо убей, если не хочешь и дальше палить контору.  
Брагинский всхлипнул.  
— Ну чё уж реветь-то? — мягко спросили от двери. Иван стремительно развернулся:  
— Ты всё слышал?!  
— Да. Если надо меня убить – пожалуйста, — Байльшмидт смотрел в глаза правителю. Тот не выдержал, потупился.  
— Я сделаю лучше, — босс встал перед Кровобухом навытяжку. — Я передам ваш приказ остальным, чтобы были готовы. С питомцем разберусь сам. Хорошего вам держания обороны, до связи, — правитель кивнул и отключился. Колфармустер сразу как-то поник головой и ссутулился, будто даже постарел.  
— Вань... — Гилберт охнул, когда оказавшийся рядом инопланетянин стиснул пальцами его плечи, и вцепился в Ивана в ответ. — Что ты со мной сделаешь?..  
— Я... не хочу тебя убивать, — глядя в глаза. — Я вырежу из тебя эту дрянь!


	7. 7.

За два дня красные сумели уничтожить больше двух десятков синих воинов по всей Земле.  
— Да как так? — изумлялся Гилберт. — Судя по фоткам, они такие маленькие, намного ниже среднего роста, а запросто ложат таких великанов, как вы... — парень непонимающе посмотрел на Колфармустера, ожидая разъяснений. Долго ждать не пришлось:  
— А ларчик просто открывается, котенок. Их больше. В одном отряде красных сразу два воина, два ученых, и два собирателя. Когда двое на одного, тут не всякий выдержит... — Иван Иванович, не отрывая глаз от монитора, успевал что-то записывать, растолковывать питомцу все хитрости бытия и следить за кадрами, отражающимися с камер наблюдения. Эту аппаратуру инопланетянин с альбиносом понатыкали вокруг дома сразу после звонка правителя.  
— Толку от этого ноль, — хмуро заметил босс за ужином. — Всё равно они найдут меня через тебя.  
— И шибко ты им нужен? — не поверил в такую значимость хозяина Байльшмидт. — Может они кого-другого ищут?  
— Ну прикинь: я — лучший друг правителя, против народа которого они воюют. Классно, да? — съязвил инопланетянин, но, посерьезнев, наклонился через стол поближе к парню. — Вновь предупреждаю — со мной теперь опасно. Тебе лучше уйти.  
Гил раздраженно замахал на него, мол «тридцать раз слышал, никуда не пойду, отстань!», и обиженно умолк на весь вечер...  
Теперь же, не помня ссоры, альбинос сидел впритирку к работающему Брагинскому и, поглаживая урчащего на коленях моччи, разглядывал собственный мозг. Не в живую, конечно, а на снимках, но и это впечатляло.   
Под темным от вечерних сумерек иллюминатором подзвездник мелодично порыкивал, шелестя лепестками. В начале Гилберт принял это пение за брачный зов, но Колфармустер опроверг его догадку, сказав, что это тревожное пение, и если оно смолкнет — враги близко и быть беде.  
Все четверо теперь обитали в этой комнате, которая оказалась сердцем дома — центром управления всего Хетрона.  
Четверо...  
— Вань, а раз началась война, то почему твои сестры не вернулись домой? — вспомнил о недостающих жильцах альбинос.  
— Они приедут со дня на день, — ответил инопланетянин, пододвигаясь поближе к монитору. Байльшмидт зашипел, потому что разыгравшийся моччи слишком сильно тяпнул его за палец. Вынув пострадавшую конечность из колобкового рта и дуя на него, парень деликатно предположил:  
— А если их тоже грохнули? — и тут же испуганно притих, но, к его удивлению, Иван Иванович не разбушевался, а лишь грустно улыбнулся:  
— Если такое случится, я сразу узнаю...  
По всем правилам приличия следовало бы благоразумно промолчать, но Гилберт есть Гилберт:  
— Как? Сердце подскажет?  
Видно было, что боссу жутко не хочется говорить, но он все же произнес:  
— При смерти близкого родственника, питомца или другого привязанного ко мне существа, у меня удлинится хвост.  
Альбинос разинул рот, захлопал глазами, а после громко расхохотался.  
— Теперь понятно, почему ты тогда наотрез отказывался снимать штаны! Хвост! Вот это да! — икая со смеху, выдавил он.   
Инопланетянин заполыхал синим пламенем и предложил питомцу идти на кол. Байльшмидт отказался, не переставая ржать. В общем, через минуту разыгралась отменная потасовка, в которой даже космический колобок принял участие. Подзвездник подбадривал борцов своей рыкающей песенкой, широко размахивая листьями.

— Кол? Это Нидер. Красные выпотрошили мой притон, — хрипло донеслось из коммуникатора. Было похоже, что синий на том конце провода не в состоянии даже держать трубку близко к лицу, и она валяется рядом. Иван Иванович покосился на ждущего клиента, затем на витрину за окном — на месте ли питомец — и спросил:  
— Сколько их было?  
— Двое... — собиратель закашлялся. — Оба коротышки такие, с темными волосами и длинными лезвиями. Воины. Насколько я понял, тебя выискивают... — вновь кашель.  
— Ты им сказал? — внимательно наблюдая за улицей, холодно поинтересовался босс. Клиент рядом нетерпеливо ёрзал.  
— Нет, но они запытали одного из танцоров, и он выдал твое имя. Да, тот самый парень, что разговаривал тогда с твоим питомцем.  
Брагинский побледнел. «Я же знал, что он испугается...»  
— Кол, если ко мне не успеют добраться мои питомцы, то я тут умру. Это чтоб ты знал — скоро кроме тебя и сестер в этом городе синих не останется, и тебе придется покинуть планету.  
— Понял, — твердо ответил Колфармустер, хотя в груди что-то дрогнуло. Наверно, сердечная мышца.  
Инопланетянин отключил связь и сунул телефон в карман. Заждавшийся клиент уже обрадовался и хотел продолжить разговор, но тут, на его несчастье, взгляд Ивана Ивановича вновь упал на улицу за окном. Босс мгновенно метнулся к подоконнику, встревоженный клиент подошел следом. На улице нарастало волнение. Прохожие открыто тревожились, автомобили остановились, немногочисленные собаки подняли перелай. На грани слуха Колфармустер уловил тончайший нарастающий писк.  
«Оглушение квартала ультразвуком!» — мгновенно понял он и едва успел поймать падающего клиента — мужчина оказался слабоват. Пешеходы на улице сползали по стенам и фонарным столбам, сорвавшиеся с привязей животные волнами убегали вниз по улице, гудели угодившие в аварии машины. Даже и без того пожухлая растительность завяла окончательно. Стекла окна Брагинского пошли трещинами, витрины же зоомагазина рассыпались вообще. Чертыхнувшись, инопланетянин выскочил из здания своей фирмы, переполненного отключившимися работниками, пересек улицу, никого не встретив по пути, и заскочил в магазин.  
Байльшмидта он нашел погребенным под крупными осколками ввалившейся внутрь витрины. В отличие от прохожих на улице, альбинос даже не вырубился, лишь оглушено поматывал головой, прикусив губу и прижимая зачем-то к груди клетку с перепуганной желтой пичугой.  
— Ох, котенок... — крякнул Иван Иванович, мгновенно сметая с парня весь придавивший его хлам. Как ни странно, Гилберт почти не пострадал, отделавшись лишь царапинами и ушибами. Подхватив питомца подмышки, босс утвердил того стоять, и Гил даже успешно сохранял равновесие, по-прежнему прижимая к себе птичью клетку.  
Брагинский выскочил на улицу с альбиносом в охапке, намереваясь уехать на первой попавшейся машине, но всем планам пришел крах, ибо посреди проезжей части стоял враг.  
— Нашё-о-о-ол, — красный растянулся в довольной улыбке, хотя глаза его по прежнему оставались убийственно-холодными. Алокожий мужчина прищурился, отбросил за спину хвост темно-коричневых волос. Из широких рукавов выскользнули в ладони два крупных изогнутым ножа неземного закаленного металла.  
Иван не вздрогнул, лишь что-то ухнуло внутри. Он аккуратно усадил Гила наземь, прислонив спиной к колесу фургона. Развернулся к красному.  
— Коли резать собрался, может, хоть представишься? — на родном языке поинтересовался Колфармустер у врага. Тот задумался на секунду, затем насмешливо раскланялся:  
— Пандочина к вашим услугам!  
— Ну и имечко! – усмехнулся босс. — С таким именем дома бы сидел, в своих вулканах, на Землю б не совался!  
Красный пооранжевел от ярости. Он не ожидал борзости от безоружного недруга.  
— Я безоружный? — вновь усмехнулся синий, зная, что алокожие обладают довольно плохой памятью, вечно забывая о телепатии противников. Проигрывая в войнах, красные со временем научились отключать думалку на момент боя, но, так как бой еще не начался, Пандочина еще был активирован, в чем и пролетел.  
Но вернемся к нашим инопланетянам.  
— Я безоружный? — усмехнулся Колфармустер и достал откуда-то из-за пазухи плаща... огромную боевую из сизой стали косу. Челюсти альбиноса и красного синхронно состукали об асфальт. Остро отточенное лезвие дышало парами сжиженного азота, на блестящей поверхности нарастал иней.  
— А чем ты меня удивишь? — поинтересовался Брагинский у Пандочина. Тот быстро опомнился от увиденного, оскалился, и его ножи раскалились до красного сияния. Атаковать никто не спешил.  
Гилберт и желтая пичуга сравнивали противников. Сначала альбинос сделал ставку на своего хозяина: рослый, широкоплечий, оружие имеет внушительное, и эта отпугивающая темная аура... Но после накала лезвий алокожего, Гил серьезно заопасался за Ивана: хоть противник маленький и тощий, он вполне был способен уложить большого синего. «Он ведь уже убил двоих!» — вспомнил парень и встревожился еще больше.  
Красный атаковал первым: метнувшись в сторону, он взлетел на крышу легковушки (та жалобно скрипнула) и уже оттуда бросился на босса, высоко вскидывая лезвия. Иван Иванович быстрым взмахом косы отбил тупой стороной налетевшую угрозу, опалив при этом азотом. Пандочина поднялся с асфальта, шипя и прикрывая локтем обмороженный бок. И тут же вновь бросился в атаку, на сей раз метя по ногам. Босс отпнул его, но немножко опоздал: штанины окрасились синим, полы плаща повисли обугленными лоскутами. Но лишь увидев, как кончик перерубленного любимого шарфа планирует на землю, Колфармустер пришел в бешенство: дышащая космическим холодом тьма аурой расползлась вокруг него, фиолетовые глаза вспыхнули белым пламенем, весь силуэт ломанно видоизменился, словно покрывшись иглами. На секунду Гилберту показалось, будто в темной субстанции над головой Брагинского мелькнуло суровое мужское лицо, и, судя по тому, как дрогнул алокожий, это было правдой. А в следующее мгновение противники смешались в вихрь, который сносил все на своем пути, подобно смерчу двигаясь вниз по улице. Стараясь не потерять дерущихся из виду, альбинос стал пробираться вслед за ними, пролезая меж вышедшими из строя машинами, отключенными людьми и прочим хламом. Проезжая часть была забрызгана и залита лужицами синей и рыже-розовой жидкости — крови в инопланетянах оказалось на удивление много.  
Что-то свистнуло мимо парня, с грохотом всаживаясь в стену — это был один из ножей красного. В этот же момент Иван Иванович скрутил своего врага, далеко отпнув второй нож. Одежда на обоих весела клочьями, шарф синего был искрошен в лапшу. Сам Колфармустер с интересом разглядывал оголенную спину обездвиженного противника:  
— О, я смотрю, ты у нас страдаешь от неразделенной любви! — насмешливо произнес босс, пальцем свободной руки проведя по длинному рубцу, перечеркивающему замысловатый бордовый иероглиф. Алокожий дернулся от холода и унижения, но не проронил ни звука. — Я даже чувствую, что нанесший тебе этот шрам находится тут, недалеко, и он очень зол. Настолько зол, что даже забыл не думать...  
— СЗАДИ! — заорал вдруг Байльшмидт, но его предупреждение оказалось лишним: не оборачиваясь, Колфармустер вскинул руку, в которой еще секунду назад ничего не было, а теперь красовался непонятный агрегат, на дуло которого и налетел напавший со спины второй красный. На помидорном лице успели отобразится сожаление и испуг, после чего грохнул выстрел, да так, что от тела второго алокожего ничего не осталось — руки, ноги и голова, лишившись опоры, в беспорядке посыпались на асфальт, а выстрел голубоватого эфира ушел вдаль, сметая все на траектории своего полета.  
Пандочина громко завсхлипывал:  
— Ты убил Самурахона. Теперь я буду мстить тебе до смерти!  
— Считай, что время мести уже истекло, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Брагинский, намереваясь свернуть красному голову, но тут...  
Голову прожгло огнем от пришедшего невовремя мысленного зова младшей сестренки: «БРАТИК, МЫ ПРИЕХАЛИ, ТЫ ГДЕ???!!!» Босс пошатнулся, и этого хватило, чтобы красный почуял слабину, вырвался, и в мгновение ока испарился среди погрома, прихватив с собой останки напарника.

Чертыхаясь и кривясь от каждого движения, — всё ж таки изранили его нехило, — Иван Иванович вскрыл первое попавшееся такси, подозвал и впихал внутрь Гилберта (тот всё никак не расставался с птичьей клеткой), влез сам, предварительно сдвинул водителя на соседнее сидение. Хмыкнул, глянув на лицо отключенного шофера: «Вот так встреча, Феликс!», и дал по газам. Автомобиль рванул с места и помчался по шоссе, петляя меж остановленных, обиженно мигающих фарами собратьев.  
Машина завизжала тормозами около блестящего металлом трехэтажного дома, инопланетянин и его питомец выскочили из нее, причем первый сразу же угодил в объятия двух сестриц, а второй — мордой в спину первого.  
— Будет, будет, — успокаивал девушек Колфармустер, вырываясь, — пойдемте в дом: на улице лучше не маячить... Ох, Бэллочка, когда ты успела изменить прическу?  
Лезвусбэлла замялась, не зная, куда себя деть, спрятала глаза под челкой. Босс нахмурился, шагнул к сестре, пальцем осторожно отодвинул со лба светлые локоны... Камни на лбу Натальи полыхнули таким алым огнем, что Брагинский в шоке шарахнулся назад (и случайно наступил на Гилберта, который таскался за ним хвостом).  
— Это... это, знаешь ли, предательство, дорогая сестра, — прохрипел Колфармустер. Вокруг него заплясала такая жуткая аура, что с соседских крыш снялись воробьи и улетели в неизвестном направлении, а Байльшмидт спрятался за спину старшей хозяйки (Ольги, кажется).  
— Ну и где он? Где этот красный?! — прогрохотал Иван. Наталья сжалась еще сильнее, но, видимо, особенно брата не боялась.  
— Эм... тут я, извините... — робко позвали сзади. Все обернулись и увидели довольно низкого алокожего паренька. Одет он был в белый плащ, даже скорее докторский халат, и темный костюм под ним. Такая же черная шляпа, как и у Пандочина, крепко придавливала его густые по уши остриженные волосы цвета каштана. Зелено-голубые глаза настороженно и слегка испуганно наблюдали за действиями синих людей.  
Иван Иванович всем корпусом повернулся в сторону пришельца и медленно зашагал к нему, прожигая алокожего взглядом.  
— Что он собирается делать? — шепотом спросил альбинос у старшей сестры своего хозяина. Таким же тоном она ответила:  
— Хочет посмотреть.  
— Посмотреть что? — не понял парень, но Вила-украса не успела объяснить, потому что Брагинский, вплотную приблизившись к красному, резко развернул того спиной к себе и оттянул вниз ворот пиджака. Алокожий зашипел, когда ткань сдавила ему горло. На обнаженной красной спине выделялись резкие рваные шрамы, светящиеся нежно-голубым цветом. Босс внимательно прочел узор, образованный этими ранами, даже потыкал пальцем, проверяя на натуральность – алокожий, вздрогнув, сморщился.  
— Ладно. Верю, — сдался Колфармустер и отпустил парня. — Раз уж вы с сестрой действительно взаимны — я не мешаю... Все идем в дом! — скомандовал он затем.  
— Стой, синий! — придержал его за драный шарф алокожий, не двинувшись с места. Иван Иванович обернулся к нему. — Меня зовут Литтор.  
— Я — Колфармустер, — кивнул в ответ босс, и они заскочили в здание вслед за остальными.

Невозможно описать словами всю изумленную ярость подзвездника, когда он увидел рядом с хозяином красного. Надо было видеть, как цветок с рыком и воем подобрался, а затем прыгнул на врага (он же не знал, что это союзник) вместе со своим горшком-майоликой. Благо, Иван Иванович вовремя заметил и принял удар на себя, откинув Литтора на руки сестрам, не то жить алокожему с откусанной головой. Взъерошенный моччи сердито фыркал в сторонке. Послав Байльшмидта за новым горшком взамен расколотого, босс на жесткой ноте обратился к оставшимся питомцам. Говорил он на своем языке, для людей непонятном, но суть ясна — «я не просил помощи». Лжеподсолнух виновато чем-то шмыгал, повянув соцветием, космический колобок съежился в своих обмотках, став почти незаметным. Завершил свою речь Брагинский тем, что поблагодарил инопланетных созданий за преданность и представил им алокожего. Альбинос притащил новый горшок, куда посадили подзвездника, и дело устаканилось.  
— Хетрон! — позвал Колфармустер, — активируй защитное поле, выведи обзорные экраны в эту комнату и приготовь праздничный обед!  
— Сию минуту, сэ-эр! ~  
— Чего?! — опешил Иван.  
— Простите, хозяин. Насмотрелся английских фильмов...  
После того, как появились мониторы и угощения, все расселись на двух диванах, стоящих друг напротив друга: Иван Иванович и его питомцы (все, кроме подзвездника – он стоял на полу) — на одном, Литтор и сестры — на другом. Хозяин дома сделал приглашающий жест, и компания принялась пировать.  
— Вань, ты б хоть переоделся. Сидишь ободранный... — шепотом предложил Гилберт, а Брагинский отмахнулся:  
— Вот закончу все дела, тогда и переоденусь, — а сам выглядел при этом — в гроб краше кладут: синева кожи проглядывала тут и там через многочисленные обугленные прорехи, как через окна, хорошо хоть, что раны уже зажили. Альбинос пожал плечами и вгрызся в жареную гусиную ногу, ворча про себя: «Знает ведь, синий черт, что впечатляющ. Нарочно он, что ли, сидит тут и позирует? Стоп, нарочно?!» — Байльшмидт бросил взгляд на Лита. — «И вправду нарочно. Решил, значит, поиздеваться над красным. Тот уже, вон, порозовел до поросячести...»  
Сестры прыснули со смеху, — Гилберт запоздало вспомнил, что находится среди телепатов, — а Брагинский, словно в подтверждение его мыслей, аккуратно отложил вилку (больше похожую на ухват), откинулся на спинку дивана и с улыбкой обратился к алокожему:  
— Я смотрю, ты много думаешь, Литтор. Значит, ты не воин? — вопрос был задан самым невинным тоном, подразумевающим под собой «давай, выкладывай все карты».  
Красный глубоко вздохнул (всё-таки не каждый день родину предавал ради любимой девушки), помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и начал рассказывать.


	8. 8.

— За этой планетой мы следим уже несколько сотен лет (мы здесь объявились раньше вас, синие). Шпионами служат местные организмы с вживленными в мозг передатчиками. С этих передатчиков наши ученые напрямую получают информацию, в последствии ее приходится обрабатывать.  
Мы очень удивились, когда один из модулей зафиксировал вторжение синих на Землю. Сначала наши ученые не поверили, но модуль... — Литтор смущенно покосился на Гилберта, — оказался везучим, и вскоре мы убедились — синие действительно присутствуют на, так сказать, колонизированной нами планете. Правительство, ну, Консул наш, естественно, загорелся идеей «выпендрить захватчиков». Только вот эту идею он нечаянно вслух озвучил, да прямо во время саммита, и, соответственно, ваш Правитель возмутился, и, слово за слово, развязалась очередная война.  
— А ты-то кем являешься и как здесь оказался? — поинтересовался Иван Иванович.  
— Я — ученый, и меня в особом отряде прислал Консул — как раз на этот город (здесь впервые были замечены синие).  
— Ясненько. Воинов твоего отряда я уже видал, ты, значит, ученый. Расскажи про своего напарника и собирателей, чтоб мне знать, кого опасаться, — последнее было произнесено с усмешкой.  
— Мой напарник — Райвовиблатор. Маленького такого роста. Подвержен целой тысяче вредных привычек, вдобавок трясется как припадочный, так что ты его сразу узнаешь. Кстати, он хоть и мелко выглядит, но это он вживил антенну в твоего... питомца.  
Колфармустер удивленно приподнял брови и покачал головой.  
— Вот... — задумчиво продолжил алокожий, покачивая ложечкой в бульоне. — И собирателей очень легко отличить: во-первых, они устроились работать в самый крупный храм этого города, а во-вторых — они родные братья и очень схожи меж собой. У них имеются наружные гнутые антенны, которыми они собирают человеческие эмоции. Если пересечешься с ними, то — просто махни рукой — разговаривать бесполезно: старший, по имени Итаром — он умнее своего братца, но матом кроет на всех языках так, что у синих просто камни со лба вываливаются! (Гилберт заржал и получил подзатыльник). Он себя со всеми так ведет, и ему на родной планете мечтают оторвать спираль.  
— Отчего ж не оторвут?  
— Оторвешь тут, как же... Да его сам Консул лелеет и холит, по головке гладит (Литтор мрачно скривился).  
— А младший?  
— Этот совсем бесполезен: на вид милый, рассудком — чистая земная блондинка. Однако и ему палец в рот не клади: иной раз в нем такая хитрость пробуждается, что ой-ё. Звать его Итавен.  
По отдельности братьев бери, тепленьких, но когда они вместе, да еще и с Консулом...  
— Только и слышу в последнее время: Консул – то, Консул – это... Чего это он так заактивничал?  
— Дак новый же Консул-то! Старый, теплые ему небеса, скончался пару лет назад...  
— Что? Дэдрим мертв?!  
— Ну да. А так как наследников оказалось двое — ну как раз братья-Ита — не делить же им трон пополам! И народ выбрал нынешнего Консула.  
— Хотелось бы узнать его имя...  
— Оно слишком длинное, давай в другой раз.  
Иван Иванович разглядывал собеседника, подумывая, что бы еще спросить.  
— Ты не хочешь узнать, как мы с Бэллочкой познакомились?  
— Я знаю.  
— ?!  
Вместо ответа Брагинский постучал пальцем по своей голове и указал на сестру. Литтор облегченно кивнул — значит, рассказывать ничего не нужно. Альбинос чуть было не возмутился: телепатией он не владел, но ему тоже интересно было послушать, однако инопланетяне снова заговорили:  
— Последний вопрос, — неожиданно босс за плечи притянул к себе Байльшмидта, — сможешь ли избавить моего человека от вашей шпионской дряни? Не навредив ему, конечно...  
Было заметно, как красный занервничал.  
— Мы раньше никогда не удаляли, только ставили... — промямлил он, теребя краешек пиджака. Потом поднял глаза. — Я попробую. Постараюсь.  
— Уж пожалуйста, — вздохнул Колфармустер, после чего насильно уложил Гилберта плечами и головой на свои колени — парень стыдливо сопротивлялся.   
Светло-синий палец ткнулся питомцу куда-то в темя.   
— Эта фигня расположена где-то здесь, да?  
— Не совсем... Можно? — Литтор пересел поближе к Ивану и тоже провел пальцами по белобрысой шевелюре. — Скорее где-то вот здесь, немного в сторону. И в глубине.  
Сестры Брагинского попивали чаек, делая вид, что беседа ученых их совсем не интересует. Гил устроился поудобнее и с интересом слушал.  
— ... Если снять крышку черепа, вот такую диаметром — для этого надо надпилить здесь и здесь... еще тут — то можно будет спокойно оперировать без наркоза! — раздухарился алокожий. Его пальцы бегали по волосам альбиноса с необыкновенной скоростью — это было похоже на бешеную расческу.  
Брагинский сквозь плотную ткань брюк почувствовал, как питомец похолодел при словах «распилить; без наркоза».  
— Да вы, батенька, садист! — нервно стуча зубами сообщил парень красному.  
— А что я такого сказал? — наивно удивился Литтор. — Тебе же не будет больно. Мозги, они боли не чувствуют, а кожу можно и обезболить.  
Босс пожалел зеленеющего Байльшмидта:  
— А нельзя ли без вскрытия?   
— Крючком через ухо? — хмыкнул алокожий, поглаживая альбиноса по голове. Тот был немного в шоке, чтобы возмутиться. — К тому же я люблю пилить: осколки костей разлетаются такими салютами! — восторженно закончил он, взмахнув руками.  
Послышался кашель — Ольга подавилась чаем. Все: подзвёздник, моччи, вцепившиеся друг в друга Иван и Гилберт — отшатнулись от красного, как первобытные люди от лесного пожара. На лице Натальи отобразилось плохо скрываемое восхищение.  
— Уж не ты ли был знаменитым в далекие годы Потрошителем? — осторожно поинтересовался Иван Иванович, надеясь на отрицательный ответ.  
— Я... я, пожалуй, не стану отвечать на этот вопрос, — порозовел Литтор и заковырял пальцем в диване. — Скажу лишь, что ни разу не попался правоохранительным органам.  
Неприятную тему замяли, угощения доели, разошлись по комнатам (лжеподсолнух, аки важный пан, ехал на ручках). Комната Гила находилась через стенку со спальней, занятой алокожим, и, узнав об этом, альбинос наотрез отказался идти к себе. Он заселился к хозяину, объяснив это тем, что не хочет стать жертвой маньяка-лунатика. Откуда Байльшмидт приплел лунатизм, Колфармустер не понял, но спорить не стал.  
— Хоть бы раскладушку принес себе, — заметил босс, набирая на панели молчаливого дома очередное распоряжение.  
— Вот еще, пуп надрывать! — возмутился парень, нагло разваливаясь на хозяйской кровати. — Ты ведь не жирный, уместимся!  
Брагинский сердито развернулся — руки в боки — демонстрируя позу «даже не говори мне слово «жир». Инопланетянин был довольно худым и подтянутым, вернее поджарым, словно волк — это было хорошо заметно сквозь тонкую майку.  
«Странно, он ведь мясо килограммами лупит, а не толстеет», — удивился про себя альбинос, а мгновением позже был беспардонно завален одеялом и сдвинут в сторонку. Выпутавшись из накрывшей его пушистой теплости, Гилберт собрался было громко излить всё свое негодование, но глянул на затылок Колфармустера и передумал. «Не боится поворачиваться спиной — значит, доверяет», — парень вспомнил, как инопланетянин вжимался в кресло, когда у Гила в мозгу копошились красные. «Кажется, всё в порядке», — успокоенно подумал Байльшмидт и тоже улегся — спина к спине с Иваном. 

***

Вокруг дома тут и там мелькали алокожие гуманоиды в черных одеждах. В открытую на здание они не бросались, однако обложили его, как львицы буйвола. Обычных людей на улице, как ни странно, не наблюдалось.  
— А если всё-таки нападут — тогда что? — сомневался Литтор, натягивая хирургическую маску на нос. Кроме маски на нем был извечный докторский халат — постиранный старательным красным на случай операции, стерильные перчатки и защитные очки из прозрачного пластика. Иван Иванович переминался рядом в такой же экипировке. Вила-украса и Лезвусбэлла дежурили наверху: должен ведь хоть кто-то быть настраже, когда кругом враги. Окруженный защитным полем Хетрон переживал больше всех.  
Усыпленный специальным гипнозом (особая способность старшей сестрицы Брагинского) Гилберт зафиксировано сидел на стуле. На его голове было выбрито кольцо волос, аккурат по контуру будущей «крышки». Это выглядело так, будто на макушку альбиносу приземлился его собственный нимб, выжег под собой растительность.  
— Ну, вскрываем? — нетерпеливо потряс маленькой циркулярной пилой алокожий.  
— Стой. Ты обезболивающее-то вколол? — остановил Колфармустер, и не зря. Красный густо порозовел. Иван всплеснул руками, словно старушка, увидевшая в своем варенье червей вместо ягод, и ладонью припечатал себе по лбу. Литтор обернулся, взял со стола шприц.  
— Ну теперь-то вскрываем? — через три минуты понадеялся на согласие красный.  
— Обожди, Потрошитель. Точно все приготовления завершены? — босс осмотрел выбритые места, проверил рассеченную кожу — не помешает ли будущему надпилу.  
— Точно. Я ученый по-твоему или кто?! — возмутился Лит. — Пилю, — предупредил он затем и, включив пилу, склонился над пациентом.  
Аккуратно делая надпил (костная пыль летела во все стороны), алокожий двигался в обход Байльшмидта. Не весь процесс проходил гладко: один раз пила, заглохнув, застряла, и двое мужчин похолодели. Собственно, чувства у них были разными: Колфармустер боялся за Гила, а Литтор боялся мести Колфармустера. Однако диск был вытащен и все вздохнули с облегчением. «Крышечку» отложили в сторону.  
— Начало положено! — оповестил красный доктор, убрал пилу в корытце, схватил какую-то металлическую закорючку в форме кочерги и потребовал голографический рентген башки в реальном времени.  
— А если ты чего-нибудь напутаешь? — подозрительно нахмурился Иван Иванович. Он уже мрачно прикидывал, какими методами можно избавиться от тела: испепелить расщепителем (вместе с докторишкой), полететь в открытый космос и выкинуть в ближайшую черную дыру (тоже вместе с докторишкой)... засушить чучело на память... докторишке. Алокожий прервал поток маньячных мыслей:  
— Тогда я живо вызову такси, и обязательно приедет мой человек, — довольно промурлыкал парень, вращая меж пальцев «кочергу», — который отвезет нас прямиком в госпиталь.  
— Твой человек? — глаза босса расширились от догадки. — Таксист Феликс?..  
— Знаешь?! — вскинулся Лит, чуть не уронив железку в мозг альбиноса. Поймал ее в полете, вздохнул и успокоился. — Я внушил ему дружбу. Это нечестно, конечно, но мне ведь тоже нужны питомцы. Никто не виноват, что красные не обладают разночастотным излучением. Мы можем только избегать взглядов, а это совсем не способствует дружбе... Не отвлекай меня, — и доктор углубился в свое дело. Брагинский смотрел на полупрозрачную голограмму, закусив губу.  
Пройдя лабиринт извилин, «кочерга» подцепила чужеродный пузырек, освободив немного пространства над собой, и Литтор взял следующий инструмент, похожий на циркуль с четырьмя ножками. Осторожно ввел его следом за «кочергой» по уже существующему каналу, расправил, воссоздав что-то на подобие колодца с инородной полостью на дне, вынул предыдущую железку. Выпрямился, передохнул.  
— Фух, я аж замерз, — факт оставался фактом: при волнениях и возбуждениях кровь красных остывала. — А сейчас — не дышать... — прошептал док, вооружился скальпелем и склонился над Гилбертом. Иван посмотрел на его прыгающие пальцы и не выдержал:  
— Может, лучше я?  
Лит непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Я прооперирую. Я хорошо обращаюсь со скальпелем. К тому же, если я зарежу своего питомца — сам буду виноват, если ты его зарежешь... — Колфармустер развел руками в подтверждение своих слов. Алокожий переглотнул, вспомнив, что он еще очень молод (ему не исполнилось даже полторы тысячи), что он только-только обзавелся женой, что со своими врагами Иван Иванович расправляется весьма и весьма жестоко. Подумал так и передал инструмент боссу.  
Совсем не вовремя взвыл тревожный зуммер.  
— Хозяин! Красные атаковали! — вскричал Хетрон, и здание дрогнуло от удара по силовому полю.  
— Выведи к сестрам пульт управления стрелковым оружием и взлетай! — часть приказа потонула в грохоте стрельбы алокожих, но дом всё понял: стены дернулись, слегка преобразовались, потолок «поплыл», и здание взлетело в воздух.  
— Как всё предсказуемо, черт вас дери! — прорычала сквозь зубы Лезвусбэлла, сжимая рукояти джойстика. В такт выстрелам вздрагивали широкие стволы расщепителей. Тройка снарядов предупреждающе испепелила окружающие красных «декорации», словно говоря: «не суйтесь». Те, то есть красные, предупреждению не вняли, продолжая палить из укрытий шарообразным огнем.  
— Вилка, не спи! Поменяй ракурс, мне стрелять неудобно! — весело закричала девушка, не оборачиваясь к сестре, которая стояла сзади на специальной площадке в спецкостюме и голографических очках. Весь наряд инопланетяне иронически прозвали «псевдопилотическим», потому что на первый взгляд кораблем он вроде и не управляет — подумаешь, стоит пилот в странной одежде, пританцовывает — может, не пилот вовсе, а шут или скоморох? Ан нет, он пилот, и вся пляска — не что иное как управление.  
Вила-украса укоризненно покачала головой, — здание мотнуло стволами пушек, — подпрыгнула, подняв руки — дом набрал высоту — и проворчала:  
— Совсем ты, Бэллочка, охамела...  
Корабль перекосился от особо сильной вражеской атаки, девушки тут же прервали перепалку меж собой, так как из динамика сердитый голос брата поинтересовался, откуда у пилотов растут руки, и откуда их, соответственно, вырвать. Синхронно смутившись: «Прости, братик!», сестрицы вновь посерьезнели. Ольга быстро сделала движение, словно пробежала задом наперед, не двигаясь с места. Корабль пошел задним ходом, одновременно набирая высоту. Наталья из такой позиции открыла шквальный огонь по противнику. Иван Иванович, чертыхаясь от тряски, поставил комнату в «плавающий» режим и спокойно продолжил вырезание. Литтор, не веря своему счастью, слез со стены, в которую вцепился было изо всех сил.  
— Долго еще?  
— Немножко осталось... — пропыхтел Колфармустер. — Стоп, а что делать потом? Сшивать извилину?!  
Алокожий хотел что-то ответить, но тут грохнуло так, что накренилась и завертелась даже «плавающая» комната. Где-то за стенкой испуганно заверещал моччи. Гилберт, находящийся под гипнозом, продолжал сладко посапывать.  
— Хетрон!! – заорал на здание Брагинский — он разозлился, потеряв скальпель. — Отключай пилотов и уноси ноги!!!  
— Куда держать курс, хозяин?.. Господи, красные подняли в воздух свой Хардшар!! — запаниковал дом, мигая зеленым прожектором.  
Хардшар являлся самой тяжелой единицей среди космических кораблей алокожих. Он отличался низкой скоростью, но зато имел прочную броню и был неимоверно тяжел — в свое время именно Хард приземлился на машину мэра, сплющив ее в блин. Если Хардшар нанесет по Хетрону сокрушительный таранный удар — кораблю синих придет крышка.  
— Курс на Маручикьюу, полный ход!  
Оба корабля уже вырвались с орбиты Земли, пронеслись мимо Луны, Сатурна, Плутона. Вопреки ожиданиям, Хардшар не отставал.  
— Я закончил! — радостно оповестил босса Лит. — Теперь надо соединить распиленные кости обратно!  
— Давай!  
Сам же Иван расслабился телесно, но сосредоточился мысленно, пытаясь уловить, сколько красных «висят на хвосте». Он почуял больше двух десятков однопилотников, один из которых вел Пандочина (нереально злой). Хардом управляли два молодых красных, братья (видимо, те самые собиратели). Но почему они настолько уверены в победе? Шар однозначно не догонит Хетрона, однопилотники — тем более.  
«В чем дело?»  
ЗАПАДНЯ — пришел ответ из мыслей какого-то алокожего, забывшего не думать. Не веря своей телепатии, Иван Иванович мысленно метнулся вперед по траектории полета своего корабля и... в самом деле обнаружил заслон. Половина эскадры красных, если не больше. В том числе и решетёры — эти, в подтверждение своего названия, сделают из Хетрона душлаг.  
За доли секунды Колфармустер понял, что разогнавшийся дом не успеет ни свернуть, ни затормозить. А в следующий миг здание сканером засекло ловушку. Электронному мозгу на обдумку понадобилось всего-ничего времени: в ту же секунду всех обитателей Хетрона хлопком и вспышкой телепортировало в узкое темное помещение. «Прощай, Кол» — услышал босс тихий ласковый голос здания у себя в голове, а после его же команду вслух:  
— Челнок «Куматрон», отстыковка!  
— Хетрон, отмена! — заорал Колфармустер, но поздно: помещение, в котором они находились, отстрелилось от дома и стало быстро удаляться. Брагинский углядел задний иллюминатор, бросился к нему, запинаясь о какие-то незакрепленные предметы, распластался по стеклу. И увидел.   
Хетрона встретил залп эскадры, прошил насквозь (Иван разглядел даже брызнувшие во все стороны осколки), а сзади протаранил, сминая в хлам, Хардшар. Однопилотники заметили челнок слишком поздно — бросившись в погоню, они не обнаружили беглецов в ближайшей системе. Их догнали в следующей. Куматрон был слишком слаб, чтобы защитить хозяев. Он даже не умел говорить...


	9. 9.

— Ох ты ж... Бл... — очнулся Гилберт. — Где я?  
— Там же, где и последние пятеро суток, котенок. В камере, конечно, — донесся сбоку хриплый голос Ивана. Альбинос быстро сел, тут же зашипев, схватился за голову руками — черепушка грозила взорваться от боли. Осторожно повернувшись к боссу, парень впал в шок.  
Брагинский лежал на животе у серой матовой стены подобно гусенице, с головы до ног перетянутый какими-то металлически блестящими ремнями. Глаза его были затянуты таким же ремнем. Светло-синяя кожа инопланетянина, местами выглядывающая из-под ременной стяжки, пестрела черными синяками. Одежды на нем не было.  
— Ты не устал так лежать? — только и нашел, что спросить, Байльшмидт. Колфармустер чуть шевельнулся и отозвался даже как-то обрадованно:  
— Устал. Ты не мог бы меня перевернуть?  
— Попро... — тут Гил обнаружил на себе и тонкую цепь, врастающую в противоположную от хозяину стену, — ...бую. Если длины хватит.  
Иван Иванович услышал позвякивание цепочки и заметно скис, однако длины, как ни странно, хватило. Возможно, цепь имела свойство растягиваться. Аккуратно, стараясь не задевать темные пятна на теле инопланетянина, альбинос перевернул его на спину — босс облегченно вздохнул.  
Помолчали.  
— Как твоя голова?  
— Нормально, почти не болит, — Гилберт, наконец, решил задать вслух обеспокоивший его вопрос. — Где твоя одежда? Тебя же не?...  
— Нет, — жестко ответил Брагинский. — Просто красные обожают портить одежду, — он скрипнул зубами. — Мой бедный шарф...  
— Ну, не переживай, у тебя же их целая коллекция дома припрятана, — пробормотал альбинос.  
— Нет больше Хетрона... — вздохнул Иван, намереваясь умолкнуть.  
— Как нет?! — ошалел парень.  
— Вот так. Он спас нас и погиб сам.  
Помолчали.  
— Он ведь не просто зданием был, да?  
— Откуда знаешь?! — вскинулся было босс, но тут же обмяк: «Теперь-то всё равно. Это уже не тайна». — Да. В этом корабле была заточена душа такого же синекожего, как и я. Я не помню его настоящего имени. Давным-давно он попал в мгновенную аварию на термоядерной станции — его тело моментально распалось на атомы. Та же беда приключилась с его ездовым биротсом (медведем по-человечески) — тело пропало, душа осталась. Так как в этом мире душе без материальной оболочки существовать неудобно, нам, то есть ученым, пришлось растворить его дух в корабле. Эксперимент, как ни странно, удался.  
— А дальше?  
— Корабль с челноком подарили мне, уж не помню, за что. Я дал ему новое имя — Хетрон — тоже не помню, в честь чего. Челнок принял бывшую кличку «Кума» с суффиксом «трон».  
Помолчали.  
Гилберт клубком свернулся под боком у хозяина, прижавшись горячим перебинтованным лбом к прохладным оковам Ивана. «За что тебя обездвижили?» — пронесся вопрос в голове.  
Брагинский хмыкнул.  
— Ну, сначала-то красные меня сюда просто так впихнули, не связав, но потом, когда настало время с тебя швы снимать, я выпросил у них скальпель. Лезвие мне дали, но, естественно, поставили пару охранников за спину. Я снял швы, перебинтовал тебя, а потом одному из стражников тот самый скальпель в глаз со всей силы. А второму выпнул внутренности. После этого набежали остальные, навалились всем скопом, обездвижили, шмотки разодрали и потащили к Консулу. До этого он хотел правителя нашего подкупить мною, а теперь рассердился, про казнь заговорил.  
— И когда казнит?.. — похолодел Байльшмидт.  
— Не ясно пока. Он еще способ казни-то не придумал, — мрачно усмехнулся Колфармустер.— Консул их — вообще весельчак. И казни у него веселые. Представь, например, существо привязанным за левую ногу к высокоскоростному однопилотнику, со всей дури мчащемуся сквозь кактусовые заросли. К финишу одна пятка приезжает. Или на теле существа выжгут гимн Консула, украсят всё это желтыми цветами, пришьют тонкой проволокой к мягкой обивке беспилотника и отправят на родную планету казненного. Еще он очень любит «расшестерить» какого-нибудь синего: за руки, ноги, голову и хвост прицепляют к шести праздничным воздушным шарам, те потом поднимаются в воздух и летят в разные стороны... Продолжать не стану, тебе, котенок, чувствую, нехорошо.  
— Не перенесу, если такое сделают с тобой, — зло выдохнул Гил. Он был рад, что Иван не способен повернуть голову и не видит, как жалко и встрепанно сейчас выглядит его питомец. Если честно, у парня в горле скреблись колючими углами предшественники слез. Злых слез несправедливости.  
— А я не перенесу, если с тобой, — честно отозвался Колфармустер. — Или с сестрами. Или с подзвездником. Или даже с Литом.  
— Где они все, кстати? — спохватился альбинос, только сейчас заметив отсутствие в помещении вышеперечисленных.  
— О-о, как только нас окружили и с конвоем собрались вести в тюрьму, Потрошитель выхватил откуда-то свою пилу и поднял такую резню... В общем, они с Бэллочкой слиняли. Я не знаю, где они сейчас и каково им. Вилочка... — босс помолчал. — Камера блокирует телепатию, я не знаю, что с ней. Она тоже в тюрьме, и ей однозначно приходится несладко. Ты ведь помнишь, какая она у меня красавица? — вздох. — Колобка кто-то раздавил. Сволочи. Если предоставится возможность — поотрываю столько красноухих голов, сколько миллиметров прибавил в длине мой хвост.  
— А п-подзвездник? — давясь ощущением беспомощности, спросил Байльшмидт.  
— Кажется, его утащили себе собиратели. Те самые, что добили Хетрона. Консул им позволил.  
Странно, но в голосе Брагинского не слышалось особой злости, лишь вселенская усталость. Похоже, что за пять суток он уже успел потратить всю свою ярость и ненависть. Так потратить, что даже не в состоянии был теперь вызвать темную ауру. К тому же редкие всплески злобы перебивала радость, что главный питомец жив и вот он, рядышком. Что Колфармустер, наконец-то, не один.  
А Гилберт, не скрываясь, тихо плакал. То, к чему уже притерпелся Иван, для него оказалось новым, только что приобретенным несчастьем. Колфармустер вздрагивал, когда теплые слезы попадали на его кожу. Он не знал, что сказать человечку в утешение.  
— Почему ж они такие гады? — утирая глаза, сердито спросил Гил у босса.  
— Они? — растерялся тот.  
— Красные!  
Инопланетянин улыбнулся. «Всё-таки я что-то лишнее отрезал в его мозгах. До операции он не был настолько наивным дитем».  
— Ох, котенок. Если бы ты был на стороне алокожих, что на самом деле и подразумевалось, не встрянь я в это дело, и попал бы ты в плен синих, то тебе было бы еще хуже — у нас пленников селят в ледяные камеры и при этом ежедневно пытают.  
— Не ты ведь пытаешь!  
— Не я, — согласился Иван Иванович, слегка кивнув. — Я всего лишь провожу на отданных мне пленниках опыты, и поверь, им от этого ни чуть не лучше.  
— И на мне бы проводил?  
— Сейчас не знаю.  
— А ты подумай.  
«Он от меня признания в любви добивается, что ли?» — недовольно сморщился Брагинский.  
— Я и так на тебе опыты проводил, али ты забыл?  
— Ах да...  
Следующие несколько часов прошли в тягостном молчании.

Дальняя стена засветилась, становясь прозрачной, и превратилась в огромный экран, на котором маячила какая-то непонятная штуковина. Гилберт вздрогнул, когда она заговорила веселым мужским голосом:  
— Доброго дня недели, Колфармустер!  
— И тебе тем же, Консул, — устало отозвался синий, который отлежал уже всё, что можно и нельзя. — Чем обязаны? Или сестренку мою младшую поймали?   
— Нет, но старшую запытали! — в рифму съехидничал алокожий. Иван Иванович затвердел, а Консул продолжил: — Пока ее топили в лаве, она успела много чего поведать. Например, рассказала, что народ синекожих возглавляют два правителя.  
Иван поморщился, но промолчал. Альбинос переводил с него на консула круглые глаза.  
— Устаревшая информация, — заговорил, наконец, босс. — Меня удалили с должности, и теперь наша раса тоже управляется моно.  
— Не лги мне, — процедил сквозь зубы главарь алокожих, и непонятная шапка на его голове угрожающе зашаталась. — Если б это было так, то за тобой не следовал бы Бог Мороз. Пандочина всё рассказал мне о нем.  
Колфармустер, который оказался вторым правителем, презрительно дернул головой и усмехнулся:  
— Пандочина трус. И ты тоже, иначе не сидел бы перед связанным пленников в этом дурацком колпаке. Стены данной камеры и без него отлично отражают мысленные удары,— и Байльшмидт вдруг кожей почувствовал, КАК плохо сейчас Колфармустеру, который привык думать во все стороны — комната пинг-понгом выстреливала все его мысленные запросы обратно.  
Красный послушался. Из-под металлического шлема, похожего на треугольную раковину, показалась копна кудрявых шоколадных волос и миловидное юношеское лицо цвета вареного рака. И пронзительно-зеленые глаза. Гил поймал себя на том, что непроизвольно рассматривает врага... с тем самым интересом, с каким оглядывал клиентов на прежней работе. Брагинский за спиной со вздохом шевельнулся: кажется, мысли питомца всё еще были ему доступны.  
— Ну и... эм-м... — слегка растерялся Консул под пронзительным взглядом человека, ведь на публику опасливый правитель всегда выходил в вышеозначенном корыте — под предлогом безопасности, — и теперь слегка растерялся. Стоит отдать ему должное — красный быстро подобрался и через мгновение выглядел действительно правителем несокрушимой империи («Дарт Вейдер» — подумал Гилберт). — Я, собственно, заглянул к тебе, Колфармустер, чтобы сообщить, что я придумал способ казни для тебя в случае отказа вашего Правителя от нашего предложения. Палачи приготовят из тебя тринадцать пирогов и отправят их во главенство вражеского тыла. В случае проигрыша войны Правитель обязан будет их съесть.  
« Фу!» — сморщил переносицу Гилберт.  
— Ладно, — легко согласился синий, — но если пирожки окажутся невкусными, я тебя, Спейкантон Мадрьедо Эрэндес, достану с того света и утяну в Вечную Мерзлоту.  
— Мечтай! — отмахнулся красный-с-длинным-именем. — Завтра, во время Звездосхождения, от вашего оставшегося, — это слово Консул издевательски выделил, — правителя прибудет посол-парламентер. Там всё и решим! — и, не прощаясь, отключился.   
Некоторое время пленники сидели молча, потом альбинос тормознуто переспросил:  
— Чё?  
— Звездосхождение — это ежедневное явление на данной планете: три солнца в небе заходят одно за другое, и температура немного падает, — пояснил босс, потом, подумав, попросил: — Переверни меня на бок. Пожалуйста...  
Байльшмидт послушался. Переворачивая хозяина, он вдруг уверенно сказал:  
— Ты ведь всё видишь сквозь повязку. Так?  
— Ну да. Я произвожу мысленный запрос «окружение», и мозг выдает мне картинку. Правда, в размытом черно-белом варианте, но всё-таки хоть что-то... Но я чувствую, что ты спросил это не из интереса. Тебя мучает другой вопрос, да?  
— Ага...  
— Да, я второй правитель синих. Я отвечаю за армию и продовольствие.  
В последнее время народ синекожих очень изменился в худшую сторону: стал изнеженным и туповатым. Население заявило мне: «Мы хотим повышения температуры, так что тебе, дорогой носитель Бога Мороза, придется свалить из системы!» Кровобух тогда пожал плечами и снарядил меня в экспедицию. Сказал, хоть мир поглядишь, а я тут разберусь. Сестры со мной увязались: им Мороз не страшен, они у меня сильные. Не даром Вилочка осталась жива даже после купания в лаве.  
Тут до Гилберта дошло, что они болтают о всякой ерунде, вместо того, чтобы думать о главном. О казни.  
— Шут с ней, с казнью. Не самая лучшая тема для разговора, — дернул связанным плечом телепат, и альбинос послушно стал думать над новой темой для обсуждения. Тема не придумывалась. Тогда Байльшмидт просто лег и прислушался к окружающему его пространству. Помимо дыхания Колфармустера были слышны только доносившиеся снаружи хлопки и шорохи, словно за тонкими стенами камеры шумел осиновый лес. Гил подозревал, что никакого леса нет и в помине, по крайней мере осинового — точно.  
Издали прилетало тихое хлюпанье, какое обычно издает вода, волнами ударяющаяся о причал. Вода на этой планете есть и альбинос это знал: пару раз им приносили попить. Жидкость покоилась в странном непонятном сосуде. Парень напился сам, напоил хозяина, запоздало сообразив, что связанный синий обходился сушняком те четверо суток, которые его питомец провалялся в отключке.  
Питьё усыпило альбиноса, но одновременно пробудило в нем острую жажду жизни. Гилберту приснился Правитель синих, и парень начал жаловаться ему на свою и хозяйскую печальную судьбу. Увлекшись, он обругал удивленную правительскую физиономию за бездействие, глупость и прочие грехи, которых, по мнению самого Байльшмидта, властитель-телепат должен быть лишен. Закончив гневную тираду, Гил с удовольствием влепил Правителю в лоб красной печатью, оттиснув на нем надпись «SOS».   
Пробудившись, словно от толчка, Гилберт долго не мог понять, что за странный сон он видел, и причем здесь Кровобух. Устав думать об этом, парень вновь погрузился в дремоту.

«Интересно, сколь долго продлится это их Звездосхождение?» — размышлял Байльшмидт, высунув язык, пока алокожая стража вела их с Иваном Ивановичем по каким-то пустым рыжим улицам. Дома в городе красных были выложены из отесанных оранжевых глыб, того же цвета пыль устилала мостовую и поднималась вихревыми столбиками под множеством ног. На тянущуюся процессию поглядывали любопытные местные жители: их глаза блестели в темных узких бойницах, заменяющих домам окна. Бойницы были вытянуты так же, как и рыжекаменные строения, ветерок свистел в них, будто по дырчатому лабиринту. Сквозь темно-фиолетовое небо просвечивали зеленоватые звезды и серебристая раскаленная блямба — три сошедшихся солнца. Жара стояла неимоверная, воздух сухо щипал в носу. Альбинос подумал, что если уж ему, ко всему привычному, было здесь плохо, то каково Брагинскому?  
А боссу было очень худо. Он сипло дышал, невидяще — глаза до сих пор скрывала повязка — ступая по дороге, повинуясь конвою. Посиневшая чуть ли не до черноты кожа подрагивала. Штаны Ивану дали новые, взамен разорванных: видать, постеснялись тащить по городу голого врага («Да просто вы все сдохли бы с зависти, потому что такого х@я, как у Ваньки, вам в жизь не отрастить!» — зло кинул стражникам еще в тюрьме Байльшмидт, чем вызвал тумаки на свою голову от алокожих и стыдливый упрек от Брагинского). На руках, плечах и шее всё так же поблескивали неизменные ремни-сдавки. Стражи рядом с рослым Колфармустером выглядели тощими подростками — Гил слегка насладился этим сравнением. Но их было много. Правящий алокожим народом cидел и жмурился под солнышком, дожидаясь начала действия.  
Пленников разместили у подножия консульского трона под большим пятиугольным тентом. Четыре вентилятора работали на всю мощность, и босс с питомцем, наконец, вдохнули прохладу. Повязка с глаз Ивана была убрана.  
— Ах, Колфармустер, мой дорогой, на тебе живого места нет! — раздался со стороны чересчур трагичный голос. Повернувшись к источнику звука, Гилберт с изумлением обнаружил там стоящего в самой развратной позе голого синекожего, чьи причиндалы скрывались от посторонних взоров лишь цветком неведомого растения. А цветок ли это вообще? Шевелится...  
Этот волосатый блондинистый незнакомец не понравился Гилу сразу. Хотя бы тем, что загораживал собою вентилятор.  
— Ляфрабон, — обрадовался синему Брагинский, — а где же Кровобух?  
Подошедший Ляфр засуетился, даже завилял хвостом — полутораметровым. «Тьфу ты, совсем не стыдится!» — мысленно плюнул альбинос, вновь забыв, с кем имеет дело. Ляфрабон повернулся к нему и снисходительно проговорил:  
— А мне стыдится нечего, молодой человек.  
Иван Иванович закатил глаза и вынудил собрата развернуться обратно:  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
Синекожий досадливо мотнул длинными желтыми волосами.  
— Перед самым отлетом Правитель почивать изволил, и спал неспокойно — всё вертелся. А когда встал, то на лбу его обнаружился вот такущий отпечаток ярко-красного цвета с надписью “SOS”. Мы быстро вычислили, кто виноват в этом безобразии... — оба синих, недобро сощурившись, уставились на вытянувшееся лицо альбиноса, — вот только печать не смывалась, и прилететь Кровобух не смог! — завершил отчет Ляфрабон и сделал движение, словно собирался щелкнуть каблуками.  
— Господа синие закончили свои дела? — прервал их Консул, заскучавший в своем раскаленном троне. — Раз уж второй правитель точно не намерен к нам присоединяться, то, пожалуй, начнем.  
И этот странный для человеческого понимания суд начался.


	10. 10.

На протяжении всего судебного разбирательства Гилберт чувствовал себя словно в гулком липком тумане — жара сказывалась на недавно зажившей голове, превращая попытки мышления в галлюцинации. Тент и вентиляторы не спасали. В довершение всего, стражи отодвинули Байльшмидта от Ивана, так что ему теперь не на что было опираться. Поганые инопланетяне судились на своем языке — речь алокожих дрелью сверлила ноющий мозг несчастного парня. Прикидывая, как бы избавиться от всей этой ерунды, Гилберт принимал теперь за один из вариантов спасения даже казнь — только бы поскорее прекратились мучения.  
Обнаженный синекожий посол, подпирая плечом Ивана Ивановича, стоял к тому совсем близко (что тоже нервировало альбиноса) и, слегка причмокивая, сосал... лёд?! Байльшмидт растопырил склеивающиеся глаза. Ляфрабон и вправду рассасывал кусочек льда. Да не только: он успевал выхватывать из принесенного с собой чемоданчика всё новые прозрачные кубики и пихать их в рот связанному Колфармустеру.  
Гил забыл про глюки, возмущенно подавившись слюной: «А мне?!?!» Этот мысленный вопль ощутили даже алокожие стражи и взволнованно завертели головами, пытаясь понять, что их потревожило. Босс кивнул собрату на своего питомца, что-то негромко хмыкнув. Ляфр послушно отнес и сунул парню в руки четыре кубика, показавшихся Гилберту неимоверно холодными из-за окружающего его пекла.   
«Поблажка узнику ада», — усмехнулся про себя альбинос, укладывая одну ледышку в рот, а второй проводя по лбу. Водяная капля со лба сползла на кончик носа и замерла там, не желая падать. Гил свел глаза «в кучку», разглядывая наглый прозрачный шарик. Тот пробуждал печальную память о погибшем моччи и, вдобавок, жутко щекотал кожу. Парень попытался дотянуться до капли кончиком языка, чтобы слизнуть, но язык оказался слишком короток для этого, и тогда Байльшмидт просто фыркнул, мотнув головой — капелька сверкнула в воздухе. Гилберт ощутил чужую усмешку и поднял взгляд: Иван, оказывается, наблюдал за ним всё это время, скосив глаза и игнорируя Консула — тот о чем-то жарко спорил с Ляфрабоном. От взгляда альбинос смутился.  
Понять причину своего смущения парню не было суждено: издали донесся глухой влажный стрекот, словно мимо пролетала гигантская стрекоза. Это и была гигантская стрекоза! Только вот летела она не мимо, а прямо на скопище инопланетян и затерявшегося среди них человека. В рядах алокожих возникла дикая паника: Консул с ближайшей свитой мгновенно где-то скрылись, рядовые солдаты бегали тут и там с выпученными глазами. Про пленников все благополучно позабыли. Воспользовавшись всеобщим замешательством, Байльшмидт юркнул под бок хозяину — с другой стороны в Брагинского вжимался перепуганный посол.  
— Чё за хрень творится?! — перекрикивая шум и гам, поинтересовался человек.  
«Это хаваложрака! Она питается красными!» — пришел мысленный ответ.  
— Супер! Так значит, нас она не тронет?! — всё так же громко обрадовался альбинос.  
«Сейчас узнаем».  
Стрекоза вдруг заунывно провыла что-то низким басом. Так мог бы страдать великан в преисподней. Гил поперхнулся сосулькой. Ляфрабон взвизгнул и красиво упал в обморок. Следом за ним попадали на песок неуспевшие скрыться алокожие. Посреди всего этого лежбища и останков бывшего тента, унесенного ветром, истуканами возвышались человек и синекожий, резко контрастируя с окружающей их средой.  
Хаваложрака как раз пролетала над пленниками, когда толстый канат с узлом на конце треснул Гилберта по затылку. Ахнув и чуть не прикусив язык, альбинос машинально задрал голову и тут же отскочил — сверху по веревке скользил...  
— Литтор!  
— Тс-с! — зашипел на парня алокожий доктор, и это шипение было слышно даже сквозь стрекозиный вой. Врач соскочил на землю, в мгновение ока выхватил из ниоткуда любимую циркулярку и перерубил сначала гилбертовскую цепь, а затем оковы на руках Колфармустера. Крикнул обоим:  
— Лезьте вверх! — и пнул Ляфрабона, чтобы тот поскорее приходил в себя.  
Из-за вращения воздуха стрекозиными крыльями веревка сильно болталась, и Байльшмидт одолел всего десяток метров, а Иван Иванович завис на середине, когда опамятовавшиеся красные стражи открыли пальбу. Они стреляли из орудий, больше похожих на ножницы, чем на пистолеты, однако Гилберт видел, какие кратеры оставались от выстрелов в стрекозьей туше, и это придавало парню находчивости — он и сам не заметил, как догнал Брагинского и уперся в него.  
«Почему в нас не попадают выстрелы? Только из-за болтанки?»   
Нет. Стоило глянуть вверх, как становилось ясно: Лезвусбэлла — хрупкая молодая женщина — в обиду старшего братика не даст. А заодно и союзников. А поможет ей в этом расщепитель.  
Карабкающийся сверху Иван внезапно извернулся и глянул вниз, за спину своего питомца. А потом крикнул ему:  
— Руку! — Гилберт выполнил приказ — протянул руку боссу, и тот, ухватив парня, буквально зашвырнул его ввысь — благо, до кабинки на спине стрекозы оставалось всего метров восемь. Там его подхватила и поставила на ноги, не переставая палить из расщепителя, Наталья. Байльшмидт покачнулся, но уже в следующий миг, распластавшись на краю пола кабинки, вглядывался вниз.  
Ляфрабон был ранен. Особо удачливый алокожий напрочь отстрелил ему левую ногу. И теперь посол синекожих, всхлипывая от боли и дрожа от кровопотери, цеплялся за спину Колфармустера. Иван спустился за собратом, а заодно загнал на веревку не на шутку развоевавшегося Лита. Красный по-обезьяньи быстро вскарабкался наверх, и там они вместе с альбиносом принялись подтягивать канат. Оставалось совсем немного, и тут, по законам жанра, вражий выстрел перебил веревку.  
Иван Иванович, перед носом которого в пыль разлетелись капроновые волокна, зажмурился и стал ждать удара о землю. Удара всё не было. Странно, но не было и свиста, какой бывает при падении, и даже звука выстрелов. Только непонятный легкий шелест. Брагинский разомкнул веки...  
Они с Ляфрабоном висели в воздухе. Усилиями второго, ведь, неожиданно для самого себя посол расправил большие белые крылья. Алокожие внизу приняли такой поворот событий за приход ангела и опустили оружие. Крылья, когда-то давно подаренные Ляфру другом Мегочаемагом и с тех пор благополучно забытые, плавно подняли двоих мужчин на стрекозиную спину и внесли в кабину. И пропали, как будто их никогда не существовало. Ляфрабон упал в руки доктора, Иван — в охапки сестры и питомца.  
Неведомым образом управляемая хаваложрака легла на обратный курс. Во время полета была перевязана раненая посольская нога, сняты остатки оков с бывших пленников, успокоена взволнованная сражением Бэллочка и принято единогласное решение: сейчас же отправляться на спасение подзвёздника и Вилы-украсы.  
— А они где? — поинтересовался Литтор, очищая руки от крови. Иван Иванович сосредоточился и мысленно растекся по городу. Секунд через сорок выдал ответ:  
— Вила-украса в западном районе, в восьмом тюремном корпусе, в третьей особой камере подземелья. Подзвездник... в пансионе отдыхающих собирателей, на 147 этаже от подземного монорельса, ячейка номер 53.  
«Охренеть!» — в один голос восхитились Байльшмидт и алокожий, после чего второй велел стрекозе лететь еще быстрее.  
— Как у тебя получилось приручить хаваложраку?! — перекрикивая стрекот гигантских крыльев, спросил босс у доктора, и тот так же громко объяснил, что эта модель — особенная, выращена специально для отпугивания себеподобных от поселений алокожих, и что сам проект засекречен даже от Консула.  
— Куда летим сперва?!  
— К пансиону собирателей, — твердо ответил Брагинский, так как это место было ближе, чем западные тюремные корпуса. К тому же, если они засветятся и будут схвачены тюремной охраной, то безопасный — во всех отношениях — пансион так и останется навсегда последним приютом бедного подзвездника.

В отличие от рядовых каменных зданий, Пансион Отдыхающих Собирателей имел балконы, которые дарили его постояльцам сладостные мгновения прохлады по утрам и обдувания тепловатым ветерком перед закатом.  
Сейчас как раз был такой час, приятный для изнеженной красной кожи: Звездосхождение закончилось, а закат еще не наступил.  
Итавен радостно жмурился трем белым, а точнее уже розоватым солнцам, опираясь на балконные перильца шестьдесят седьмого от поверхности земли этажа. Его тонкую белую повыше колена длинной рубашку колыхали чуть движущиеся пласты горячего воздуха, и всё вокруг было настолько приятным, что юный алокожий собиратель подергал свернувшейся в сердечко антенной.  
— Братик Рома! — заливисто позвал он родственника сквозь распахнутую дверь. Оттуда донеслось рычание, грохот и хмурое:  
— Чего? — мрачный Рома, а точнее Итаром отдернул руку от щелкнувшего клыками лжеподсолнуха, которого повадился ежедневно дразнить.  
— Выйди сюда, погляди, как хорошо!  
В этот миг поломался и загрохотал расколотой лопастью комнатный вентилятор, обдувавший подзвездника. Треск заглушил то, что сказал старший собиратель, и это спасло младшему по крайней мере пучок нервов. Ворча про себя, Итаром сунул в лопасти палочку, которой тыкал корни лжеподсолнуха, и вентилятор остановился. К всеобщему удивлению грохочущий звук не пропал, а словно даже приблизился. Собиратели изумленно глянули друг на друга через всю комнату сквозь двери, и Рома вдруг исказился в лице, заорав от ужаса. Итавен, проследив взгляд брата, обернулся... и увидел гигантские глаза хаваложраки, неподвижно висевшей в воздухе.   
«Ам!» — щелкнула жвалами стрекоза, и Веник, тонко завопив, со скоростью спасающегося от гибели геккона юркнул в комнату и под кровать, куда мгновением раньше уже скрылся Итаром.  
Они ожидали, что жуткое насекомое сейчас втиснется вслед за ними, найдет и съест их со всеми кишками, но вместо этого балкон ухнул от удара: Колфармустер тяжело спрыгнул на крытый каменной плиткой пол. Босс твердо прошагал к дверному проему — столь твердо, что, казалось, зашаталось всё цельнокаменное здание — и постучал пальцем в косяк.  
— Дома ли хозяева? — издевательски наивно обратился он к кровати. Для прятавшихся алокожих Иван был большой темно-синей тенью с горящими бешеным фиолетом глазами. — Дома! — удовлетворенно ответил сам себе и шагнул внутрь. — Я тут у вас забыл кое-кого, вы уж не сердитесь за вторжение...  
— Давай скорее, хватит лясы точить! — тревожно крикнули Брагинскому со стрекозы. Иван Иванович внял просьбе, стремительно прошагал к обрадованному подзвезднику. Тот тянул к хозяину листья, словно маленький ребенок руки к матери. Колфармустер аккуратно вынул питомца из каменного горшка и усадил за спину: цветок привычно обвил корневищами талию синекожего, подобно ремню, и уцепился шершавыми листьями в плечи драной рубашки, отданной Литом — было видно, что двое уже не раз путешествовали таким образом.  
С улицы донеслись сирены правительственных однопилотников: стражники Консула искали сбежавших пленников и, наконец, напали на их след. Стрекоза застонала от выстрелов и резко развернулась на 180 градусов, снеся концом длинного брюшка многострадальный балкон. Из-под кровати опять завизжали. Куски камня полетели вниз и наверняка расплющили кого-нибудь на земле, но Ивана и подзвездника это ни мало не колыхало. Стрекоза уже отлетала от здания, стараясь уйти из-под вражеского огня, когда босс, разбежавшись по комнате, оттолкнулся от дверного порога и прыгнул на конец стрекозиного брюшка. В какой-то миг он подумал, что не долетит, но миг кончился, и Брагинский вцепился в щели между чешуйками, стараясь удержаться. Потом полез по брюшку вперед, к спине, где находилась кабина.  
Одинокий вражеский двупилотник свистнул под брюхом хаваложраки, обстреляв то место, где был Иван. Колфармустер удивленно застыл на месте: прямо перед его лицом, проткнув толстые чешуйные пластины, выросло острое жало гарпуна. В воздухе хлопнула веревка и перед синекожим, спрыгнув с импровизированной тарзанки и тем напомнив боссу дикого жителя джунглей из старого землянского фильма, легко приземлился Пандочина.  
— Вот мы и встретились, синий! Сейчас я буду мстить! — резко выкрикнул красный и, взмахнув рукавами точно крыльями, вознамерился ногой в прыжке снести противнику череп. Ясно и прозрачно, как Божий лёд, что Брагинский такое дело не одобрил (ему нельзя умирать, он еще сестру не спас) и, увернувшись, сопроводил недруга крепким пинком пониже поясницы — чтобы вылетел с несвоей стрекозы и никогда больше не лез на синекожих. К большому неудовольствию босса, вертлявый алокожий не только не упорхнул, но даже не потерял свою извечную черную шляпу. Развернулся и, оскалившись, вновь атаковал.  
Лезвусбэлла перестреляла расщепителем всех видимых ей врагов, и Гилберт осмелился высунуть голову, посмотреть, где там застрял хозяин. Увиденное его потрясло: два силуэта — серо-синий крупный и черно-алый поменьше — кружились на мерно покачивающемся брюхе стрекозы, свирепо бросаясь друг на друга.  
— Бэлла! Надо убрать «хвоста»! — заорал Байльшмидт. Чиркнув парня волосами по шее, рядом выглянула сестра Брагинского.  
— Для тебя не «Бэлла», а «Наталья Ивановна»! — проворчала она, выпростав руку с расщепителем, прицелилась и выстрелила. Голубой эфир пролетел мимо цели, царапнув кончики развевающейся прически Пандочины и, если бы не скорость реакций босса, то сшиб бы Ивана. В то же мгновение Бэллочка вскрикнула, едва не выронив оружие — возобновившая атаку правительственная эскадра Консула случайным и счастливым для себя выстрелом пробила ей руку. Альбинос затащил девушку обратно в укрытие, где к ней сейчас же подлетел встревоженный муж.  
Гилберт поднял выпавший из ослабевших пальцев Лезвусбэллы тяжелый теплый расщепитель. Впрочем, тот был оружием синекожих, а потому быстро остыл и теперь холодил ладонь. Гилберт оглянулся. Ляфрабон с бледным, перекошенным лицом полулежал у стены, сжав зубы и закрыв глаза. Литтор бинтовал Наталью. Один Гил был не занят, и, похоже, видимо ему предстояло спасать ненаглядного, прелестного, обожаемого, любимого, и так далее, хозяина.   
— Ладно, — сказал себе Байльшмидт, вылезая из кабины и карабкаясь на спину хаваложраки. Он прекрасно понимал, что там его белобрысая голова привлечет лишнее внимание вражеских стрелков, но остановиться не пожелал. — Сейчас я подберусь поближе и всех спасу. Да, да, ведь я — Великий Спаситель, и мы с Ванькой будем жить долго и счастливо, Боже, что я несу, видел бы меня младший брат... — бормоча бессвязные фразы альбинос всё лез и лез, не обращая внимания на свистящие мимо выстрелы. Вот он достиг вершины горба. Здесь выстрелов было поменьше — половину перехватывали мельтешащие крылья. Гилберт пополз дальше, к брюху животного, где до сих пор махались красный и синий. Скоро к ним присоединится и белый...   
«Флаг Голландии какой-то!» — подумал парень, потом принялся вспоминать, флаги каких еще стран содержат эти цвета. Затем он разогнал лишние мысли, потому что понял: его цель — вот она! — топчется в тридцати шагах, ни замечая ничего, кроме Ивана Ивановича. Тот активно разжимал пальцы Пандочины на своём горле. Внезапно раздался хлопок, и алокожий, молча, в нелепом прыжке полетел через своего противника со стрекозы, а Гил понял, что промахнулся. Точнее, не он промахнулся, а красный заметил его перед самым выстрелом и, плюнув на всё, воспользовался единственным путем спасения — за борт. Понадеявшись, видать, уцепиться за пролетающие корабли товарищей или хоть как-нибудь да выжить после падения.  
Но Колфармустер, который просто ЗНАЛ, что пилоты вновь ушли на виражи и подхватить соратника не смогут, проявил чудеса акробатики: в спине изогнулся вслед за прыгнувшим и, падая навзничь, ухватил того за рукава. И, естественно, под двойной тяжестью поехал вниз. Броня хаваложраки не отличалась гладкостью, и на полпути Иван Иванович зацепился штанами, разодрав их в лоскуты. Эта неприятность подарила двум противникам секунду задержки, за которую Байльшмидт успел добежать до них и вцепиться в многострадальные хозяйские брюки. Подзвездник, чудом уцелевший в передряге, помогал другу вытаскивать босса, зубами взгрызшись во вторую брючину. Кое-как вытащили. Раздраженно дергая освободившимся из плена ткани хвостом, Брагинский выпрямился во весь рост и поднял за шиворот обвисшего алокожего.  
— Сейчас ты пойдешь с нами в кабину и будешь тихо там сидеть! — приказал синекожий, вышагивая по спине всё так же летящей, несмотря на бесчисленные раны, стрекозы. — Попробуешь тронуть моих друзей — скормлю подзвезднику! — словно в подтверждение его слов, цветочек громогласно рявкнул, сидя на плече альбиноса. Пандочина промолчал. Он так и не потерял шляпу.  
— Добр ты к врагам, Кол, аж завидно, — проворчал злой посол. У него адски болела нога. — Вот будь моя конечность цела, я бы выпнул этого красного к кузькиной матери!  
Литтор, Лезвусбэлла, Колфармустер и даже подзвездник дрогнули от такой свирепости, один Байльшмидт ничего не понял. Позже ему объяснят, что Кузька (именно так, с большой буквы, ибо все боятся и уважают это существо) — это немыслимый монстр, которого никто не видел (кроме его жертв, конечно). Доказывают его существование обглоданные трупы и жуткие, накорябанные на земле матюки, которые синекожие находят по утрам на планете Маручикьюу. Алокожий сел в углу, ничего не ответив послу.  
Иван усадил лжеподсолнуха на горку окровавленных тряпок, оставшихся после перевязок, выпросил у сестрицы ее извечный белый фартук — надо же было хоть чем-то прикрыть дыру на заду. Закончив со своим «переодеванием», босс подошел к альбиносу. Положил ладони ему на плечи.  
— Спасибо за то, что спас, котенок! — громко прошептал он Гилберту и вдруг, сграбастав парня в объятия и оторвав от пола, крепко расцеловал в обе щеки. Потом бережно поставил обратно и отошел побеседовать с подзвездником, а, оставшийся стоять ошарашенным столбом, Гил на время даже позабыл, как нужно разговаривать и думать — настолько внезапной оказалась для него эта инициатива Брагинского. Он-то думал, что Иван после того случая со смесью всю жизнь от него шарахаться станет. Альбинос даже не мог несколько минут подобрать достойные ругательства на улюлюкающего Ляфрабона. Потом всё-таки очухался и подобрал.  
— О-ля-ля, дорогой белобрысый помидор! — радовался посол. — Вижу, Колфармустер нашел себе достойную половинку!  
Иван Иванович повернул голову:  
— Язычок...  
— Что? — не понял Ляфр.  
— На шею намотаю, — пообещал босс.  
— За что?! — возмутился посол синекожих, потихоньку прячась за шипящую Бэллочку.   
— За то, что сильно смущаешь моего питомца. А вдруг я его в самый решающий момент перепутаю с каким-нибудь красным?   
Это была семейная шутка, и Ляфрабон с Иваном громко расхохотались, забыв про раны и ссадины. Пандочина покосился на них, на человека, и опять ничего не сказал. Бордовый Байльшмидт взвинтился и собирался уже всерьез треснуть обоим синекожим, но тут восклик Литтора сбил все его планы:  
— Приземляемся на тюремной площади!  
Головы любопытных пассажиров сейчас же высунулись в дверной проем и увидели... Всё, что угодно, они ожидали лицезреть: эскадру Консула, спасательный корабль Правителя, в конце концов пляшущего ламбаду Кузьку, но только не это. Через абсолютно пустую площадь хромала Вила-украса. Ее подпирал, помогая идти, какой-то тщедушный алокожий подросток в докторском халате и традиционной черной шляпе. Огромная грудь Вилочки, колыхаясь, закрывала парню обзор, и он выглядывал из-за нее то сверху, то снизу.  
Иван Иванович сорвался с места принимать драгоценную сестрицу, израненную и уставшую, но живую. При виде бегущего на него исполина красный паренек задрожал, словно овечий хвост в мороз. Колфармустер мельком кивнул трясущемуся алокожему, подхватил старшую сестру на руки и унес в стрекозиную тень. К парню меж тем подошел Литтор.  
— Спасибо за помощь, Райвовиблатор, — протянув руку, поблагодарил он.  
— Вляпался ты, ох вляпался... — пробормотал названный Райвовиблатором, не принимая рукапожатия. — Мы ведь были напарниками. Почему ты предаешь меня ради синих?  
Лит всё-таки опустил руку.  
— Идем с нами, — чуть ли не с мольбой попросил он бывшего друга. Тот покачал головой.  
— Ни за что не стану якшаться с этими... — Райвов глянул за плечо Литтора на синекожих, и его опять затрясло.  
— Тогда ладно... Прощай, — потеряно пробормотал доктор и, не дождавшись ответа, зашагал обратно к хаваложраке.  
— Стой! — внезапно сказали сзади. Красный медленно обернулся. Райвовиблатор ковырял носком ботинка песок, глаза были скрыты полями шляпы. — Вы можете взять челнок. Куматрон еще не разобран...


	11. 11.

— Ого! — удивился Колфармустер. — Что-то я не упомню у тебя такой банданы, Кровобух. Новая мода?  
Темно-русую голову Правителя охватывала повязка в черно-белую клетку, закрывавшая лоб до бровей.  
— Нет, — ответил Кровобух, — я так прячу не до конца отмывшуюся печать.  
При этих словах Гилберт попытался стать как можно незаметнее и спрятаться за широкую хозяйскую спину. От телепата, который его видел чуть ли не насквозь!  
Ольга, Наталья и одноногий посол пребывали в лазарете, Куматрон — в ремонтном боксе, ведь поиздевались над ним основательно. Настолько поиздевались, что он научился говорить. Правда, лишь плохие слова, и теперь ему переписывали программу.  
— Жители уже догадались о твоем возвращении.  
— Каким образом? — насторожился Иван. — Похолодало?  
— Верно, — Кровобух кивнул, почесывая мордочку урчащего лжеподсолнуха. Суровый цветок совсем по-щенячьи ластился к Правителю. — Они требуют твоего скорейшего отлета.  
— Им так хочется тепла. Уж не намерены ли они создать здесь пекло, подобное планетам алокожих? — пробурчал босс. Он не собирался любить тепло лишь потому, что этого хотят его подданные.  
Кров пожал плечами.  
— Конечно, я улечу, — Брагинский встал, альбинос вскочил вслед за ним. — Я чувствую, что это необходимо всем, даже тебе. Я понимаю: красные будут менее злостно лупить Маручикьюу, если будут знать, что меня на ней нет, — словно в подтверждение его слов, здание колыхнулось от недалекого взрыва — война всё еще продолжалась.  
Кровобух посмотрел на собрата и на человека снизу вверх, потом всё-таки поднялся.  
— Куда ты теперь? На Землю? — спросил он Колфармустера, пожимая тому руку. Иван Иванович помотал головой, улыбнулся:  
— Что ты! Красные будут караулить меня там еще лет сто! Из-за этого я даже не смогу вернуть на родину своего питомца, — Байльшмидт за его спиной возмущенно дернулся. — Так что я, пожалуй, обоснуюсь на некой, давно мною примеченной необитаемой планетке. Она не доступна ни системам слежения, ни нашему брату-телепату... Ну что ж, прощай, Кровобух, — босс шагнул было к выходу из комнаты, но остановился и обернулся. — Ах да! Не говори, пока что сестрам о моем отлете. Как бы догонять не кинулись...  
Как только они покинули помещение, Гил вдруг вкатил хозяину крепкий подзатыльник. Сидящий на ивановом плече подзвездник возмущенно вякнул.  
— Ты что ж это, избавиться от меня удумывал?! — прошипел альбинос шокированному синекожему, втянувшему голову в плечи от неожиданности. Несколько мгновение оба стояли, замерев в такой позе, потом двинулись дальше.  
— Да, удумывал.  
— Чт-что?! — захлебнулся холодным воздухом парень. — Я тебе уже надоел, да?!  
— Ну ради Бога Мороза, что за девчачьи истерики? — страдающе спросил синекожий, отмахиваясь от разбушевавшегося питомца. Тот остановился. Иван Иванович глянул в несчастное лицо человечка, на его жалобно приоткрытый рот, считал нависший в пространстве вопрос: «Неужели ты меня ТАК ненавидишь?» Сердечная мышца вновь неприятно дрогнула. Колфармустер по опыту знал, что такие судороги сердца предвещают кучу хлопот. Еще он знал, что ни за что теперь не отпустит и не прогонит от себя Гилберта. И знал, почему.  
«Я тебя не ненавижу, — мог бы сказать он человеку, — я тебя люблю. Именно по этому я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Я вижу, как ты скучаешь по родной планете и брату, поэтому и хочу тебя отправить обратно. Но не могу этого сделать, ибо догадываюсь, что без меня ты там полезешь в петлю, а мне ведь совсем не радостно наблюдать за растущим хвостом, котенок. Кому приятно, когда растет показатель смертей привязанных к тебе душ? Я ведь не такая ледышка, как тебе кажется. Ты думаешь, что я не люблю тебя, оттого, что я не лезу к тебе с обниманьями-целованьями. Это людские глупости, толпой вбитые в тебя с рождения, отринь их. Совсем не обязательно выражаться с помощью тела. Я просто не делаю тебе зла, вот и всё. Просто не делаю тебе зла...»   
Вот столько мог бы наговорить босс своему недоверчивому человечку, но не стал. Тут уж легче откусить себе язык.  
— Слова – прах, — единственное, что проворчал Брагинский, прежде чем собрать все свои рассуждения в один «файл» и мысленным импульсом отправить их в голову альбиноса. Парень заметно подвис от такого объема информации. Иван взял задумавшегося Гилберта за руку и повел к ждущему их челноку. Глаза Байльшмидта посветлели.  
— Спасибо... — прошептал он, покрепче ухватившись за светло-синие пальцы смутившегося Ивана Ивановича.

Куматрон бесшумно тек, блестя, менял форму, превращаясь в одноэтажный аккуратный домик. В «новорожденных» закругленных сверху окнах с т-образным переплетом отражалось буйство нетронутой цивилизациями природы.  
— Здесь же... прекрасно... — пораженно проговорил Гилберт. — И как сюда не добрались синие или красные?  
Темно-изумрудная дышащая и цветущая зелень скрывала под собой ярко-оранжевую почву. Тут и там зелень и рыжесть пейзажа прорезали ярко-синие, отражающие здешний небосвод, озера и реки. Вдалеке вставали красные горы с сиреневыми ледниками и темные леса. Вокруг дома прыгал подзвездник, охотившийся на каких-то насекомых.   
Из отстроившегося дома вышел Брагинский. Вид у него был торжественный и слегка растерянный, а руки спрятаны за спиной.  
— Конечно, твой брат вряд ли смог бы незаметно пробраться на корабль, но вот кое-кто с Земли расставаться с тобой не пожелал, — с этими словами Колфармустер протянул Байльшмидту ладони с... той самой канарейкой из зоомагазина.   
Изумленный Гил принял подарок. Птица не спешила улетать из раскрытых рук. Потом всё ж таки сорвалась с пальцев альбиноса, но только затем, чтобы, описав круг, устроиться у парня на голове.  
— Только не нагадь там, смотри, — предупредил желтого летуна парень. Он был счастлив. Так же счастлив, как и Колфармустер, обнявший его за плечи.  
За далекими лесами салатово занимался рассвет...

Конец. Однако...

— Людские глупости, ишь ты. «Отринь их!» Ага, счас... — бормотал Гилберт, подмешивая в ванькин гель для мытья возбуждающую смесь.  
Аккурат, когда Брагинский зашел в ванную комнату, подло хихикающий альбинос скрылся в спальне, потирая руки. Послышалось приглушенное журчание воды.  
— Ну, сейчас начнется... всё с начала.

Конец.


End file.
